


She brings life.

by danndrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Un giro de acontecimientos después del 8x04. Es mi versión porque jamás dejaré de amar Gendrya. COMPLETA





	1. Chapter 1

Gendry seguía pensando en la propuesta que le había hecho a Arya la noche anterior y mientras más lo pensaba, más furioso estaba consigo mismo. ¿Qué demonios pensó al proponerle que se convirtiera en lo que más odiaba? Se supone que él la conocía lo suficientemente bien, por muchos años, él había sido el único que conocía su paradero, el único que sabía que Arya Stark estaba viva. Pero por supuesto él había roto su confianza al decirle que se quedaría con la hermandad. 

-Esa mala decisión lo perseguiría siempre- pensó.

Pero también se recordó que habían sido unos niños en ese entonces, unos niños que desafortunadamente habían quedado en el medio de la guerra- maldita guerra, pensó Gendry, tantos años y aquí seguimos en medio de eso.

No tenía hambre así que salió del Castillo de Winterfell, las reparaciones estaban en apogeo y él por un momento se sintió mal de no estar ayudando. Pero realmente no podía dejar de pensar en Arya, en lo mucho que había jodido todo. Por fin estaban las cosas bien con ella, más que bien y él tiró todo por decirle que fuera su dama. La única cosa en el mundo que ella no quería, ciertamente estaba jodido.

Se encontró en la madera de los dioses sin saber cómo realmente caminó hasta aquí. Este lugar le daba la paz que en este momento necesitaba. Quería ir y buscarla. No la había visto desde anoche y sintió que debía explicarse. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza con frustración, hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó:

-Lord Baratheon.

Gendry alzó los ojos para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz.

-Lord Stark- logró decir sin tartamudear.  
-No soy Señor de nada, ni siquiera soy Brandon Stark más. Soy el cuervo de tres ojos.

Gendry por supuesto no entendió nada.  
-Ahora veo todo. Eso es lo que soy- Bran lo miró- La semilla es fuerte.  
-¿Disculpe?  
-Una de las cosas que se dicen de su casa. El parecido con sus antepasados es sorprendente.  
-Eso me han dicho.  
-Ustedes tienen la característica de tener muchos hijos. 

Gendry arrugó la cara pensando en los muchos bastardos de su padre.  
-Sé lo que has vivido con Arya, conozco lo que preguntaste ayer.  
-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?  
-No necesita decírmelo. Lo he visto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Arya siempre ha sido la valiente, la mujer temeraria e imponente. La guerrera, durante mucho tiempo ha tratado de reprimir su lado humano, incluso ella piensa que solo sirve para asesinar.  
-Ella es más que eso.  
-Lo sé, pero ella no lo sabe. Tu propuesta solo la abrumó.

Gendry se desplomó con tristeza.  
-Ella no me ama. Me rechazó.  
-Ella dijo que no quería ser su dama, no que no lo ame.  
Gendry levantó la cabeza incrédulo.  
-No va ser fácil- Bran le explicó- es demasiado testaruda- Pero si en verdad la amas, deberías luchar por ella. Después de todo tu padre luchó por una mujer Stark a pesar de que ella nunca lo amó. Con Arya es todo lo contrario.  
-Voy a buscarla.  
-Ella se fue.  
-¡Qué!  
-Te dije que no sería fácil. Ella tiene asuntos pendientes. Estoy seguro que conoces su lista.  
Gendry asintió.  
-He visto el futuro Gendry, como se supone que deben ir las cosas. Si en realidad la amas, no la dejes ir.  
-La amo, de verdad.  
-Lo sé. Tu amor ha hecho que ella decidiera volver a sentir, es por eso que pudo completar lo que se esperaba de ella para asesinar al rey de la noche.  
-No entiendo.  
-Arya trae la vida con ella. Ella no lo sabe pero lo he visto.  
Gendry cerró los ojos tratando de descifrar el mensaje.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
Bran se había ido ya.

 

Gendry se encontraba en su nuevo hogar, hoy era su segunda noche en los Storms Ends y la verdad no tenía idea de cómo ser un Señor. No había sido fácil, la gente aquí estaba renuente a aceptarlo, habían pasado tanto tiempo sin un Baratheon en el lugar que tenían su propio estilo de vida. Pero una vez que lo vieron, todo se fue acomodando, muchos vieron su semejanza con Robert, su apariencia era la misma, pero era gentil como Renly y fuerte como Stannis. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero estaba agradecido que la gente le estuviera dando una oportunidad. Echaba de menos a Davos, quería que viniera y lo ayudara pero él estaba con Jon en KingsLanding, las noticias de la destrucción de la ciudad habían volado en los Siete reinos. Él estaba horrorizado de todo lo que la gente contaba, incluso se podía oler los cuerpos quemados. Sabía que eso había sido un momento terrible para todos los que lo presenciaron. Eso había sido ayer apenas y las cosas estaban intranquilas. No tenía noticias aun pero sabía que pronto la reina mandaría a llamarlo para que fuera a la ciudad y doblara la rodilla. 

De pronto se sintió abrumado, recordó la última conversación con Lady Stark antes de que saliera de Winterfell:

FLASHBACK

-Le deseo un buen viaje Lord Baratheon- Lady Sansa dijo con gentileza- si alguna vez necesita un consejo usted puede mandar un cuervo y con gusto se le ayudará.  
-Ciertamente lo haré Lady Stark- Gendry le sonrió amablemente.  
-¿Usted conoció a mi hermana cierto?  
Gendry solo cerró los ojos y asintió.  
-Ella está en Kings Landing, o bueno quizá todavía no llega. Se fue con Ser Sandor Clegane y estoy muy preocupada por ella.  
Por supuesto que Arya estaba allá.  
-Ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse Lady Stark.  
-Lo sé, pero Bran me dijo que ella no esperaba salir con vida de ese maldito lugar.  
Gendry se sorprendió al oír maldecir a Lady Sansa pero no dijo nada.  
-Ella sobrevivirá, siempre lo hace.  
-Ella no es inmortal Lord Gendry. Ella lo sabe.  
-Sé que no es inmortal pero debemos confiar en que ella lo logrará. Jon está allá después de todo.  
-Jon no tiene ni la menor idea de que ella se fue. No la conoce.  
-Confíe en su hermana Lady Sansa. Ella volverá. Con usted, con su familia.  
-Bran me dijo que el futuro de Arya dependía de una sola decisión que tendría que tomar en este viaje. Si ella lo arruina ella morirá.  
Gendry se esforzó para no llorar.  
-Conocí a Lady Arya hace mucho tiempo, ella no se va a dejar vencer. Después de todo, esa lista es para vengar a su familia.  
-Lo sé, Bran también me dijo que ella quería que tú fueras su familia y te negaste.  
-¿Cómo sabe él?  
-Bran lo sabe todo.  
-Éramos niños en ese momento.  
-Mi hermana jamás amó la idea de ser una dama, lo ha expresado tantas veces. Madre solía compararla conmigo sabes, pero después de tanto tiempo por fin pudimos encontrar la paz entre nosotras. Padre estaría tan orgulloso. Sobre todo de Arya, ella siempre fue su favorito.  
-Arya tiene el don de darse a querer, incluso sin desearlo.  
-Ella lo hace- Sansa sonrió- pero padre decía que tenía mucho de mi Tía Lyanna, su salvajismo y su ferocidad pero sobre todo su belleza- Sansa lo miró directamente- la belleza que hizo que Robert Baratheon fuera a la guerra por ella.  
-Él debió amarla mucho.  
-Padre dice que nunca la amó, que Robert solo vio la belleza de mi tía Lyanna, no el hierro debajo de ella, es decir nunca la conoció realmente.  
-Un ciervo enamorado de un lobo.  
-Pero en ese momento el lobo no amó al ciervo- Gendry la miró perplejo- quizá en esta generación la unión si pueda darse si usted juega bien sus cartas.  
-Lady Sansa yo…  
-No quiero explicaciones Lord Baratheon. Pero sepa que si mi hermana lo quiere y decide estar con usted, seré la más feliz pero si usted le hace daño- ella tan serena y tranquila le advirtió- debe recordar que fui yo la que encerró a mi esposo con los perros para que lo devoraran. No me subestime. Haré lo que sea por mi familia. Que tenga un buen viaje- ella sonrió y se dirigió al castillo de nuevo, dejando a Gendry completamente perdido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Explorando la locura de Daenerys. No me malinterpreten la amo pero necesito que funcione en esta historia.

Mientras tanto en Desembarco del Rey…

La reina Daenerys se sentaba en el trono de hierro. Después de todo el fuego de dragón terminó con la ciudad. Había muy pocos sobrevivientes, aquél escenario era digno de cualquier pesadilla.

Tyrion se encontraba con Jon y Jaime, incrédulos ante lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.  
-Fallaste hermano- Jaime le dijo en voz baja- Elegiste seguir a la peor gobernante.  
-Jamás me había sentido tan engañado.  
-Los síntomas estaban ahí, no quisiste verlos. Después de todo es la hija del Rey Loco.  
-Eso no es, de otra manera Jon sería el nieto del Rey Loco, así que su sangre lo condenaría. Ella simplemente se perdió entre tanto poder.  
-¿Qué vamos hacer?  
-Ella es nuestra reina- Jon expresó.  
-No puedes aceptarla despupes de lo que ha pasado aquí. Escuchaste lo que dijo: Desde Winterfell hasta Dorne. Ella lo va a quemar todo- Jaime había tenido suficiente.  
-Jaime tiene razón Jon. Solo tú puedes hacerlo.  
-¿Me pides que sea un traidor?  
-Te pido que seas un héroe.  
-Déjame hablar con ella. La haré entrar en razón.  
-Jon, lo que pasó aquí fue una masacre.  
-Lo sé Tyrion, voy hablar con ella.  
Jon, Jaime y Tyrion se encontraban subiendo las escaleras para encontrase con la madre de dragones.  
-Jon- Daenerys lo llamó desde el trono de hierro- Ven aquí mi amado.  
Jon abrió los ojos en confusión pero obedeció.  
-Por fin tengo lo que merezco, ¿eso es bueno verdad?- ella lo miró con ojos de amor.  
-Han muerto muchos inocentes Dany. No estuvo bien.  
Una mirada de odio cruzó momentáneamente en ella.  
-Murieron porque decidí acabar con la tiranía.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-No puedes seguir quemando ciudades, asesinando personas, ¿serías capaz de matar más niños?  
-Mataré a quien se interponga en mi camino. En mi reestructuración de Westeros.  
Ella se puso de pie y los miró.  
-¿Acaso no pueden verlo? Son libres gracias a mí. He terminado con la rueda de poder que manchaba Westeros.  
-La mayoría está muerto, su gracia- Tyrion dijo.  
-Liberaste a tu hermano Lord Tyrion- ella lo enfrentó.  
-Y mató a nuestra hermana. Creo que el propósito se cumplió, ¿no es así?  
-Dos veces kingslayer Ser Jaime.  
-No me vuelvas a fallar Lord Tyrion o será la última vez que lo hagas.  
Tyrion quería tirar el broche de la mano de la reina, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera pero sería estúpido.  
Daenerys se volvió a Jon y dijo con calma.  
-Te ofrezco mi mano en matrimonio. Reinaremos juntos, me ayudarás a terminar de romper esta rueda.  
-Yo no puedo hacer eso- Jon habló.  
-¿Por qué?- la rabia se presentó de nuevo- ¿Te niegas a tu reina?  
-Me niego a casarme con mi tía.  
Y ahí estaba, la moneda había caído, Tyrion y Jaime cerraron los ojos.  
Dany lo miró con rabia, pero pronto su rostro se relajó.  
-Jon Snow, le haría bien saber que su hermana estaba en la ciudad durante el ataque.  
Jon abrió los ojos.  
-¿Qué?  
-No sabía quién era hasta que la vi, pensé que era una mujer común, pero después vi su rostro. El mismo que el tuyo. Así que le pedí a mis soldados que la llevaran a unas cámaras, ella está siendo atendida por supuesto, como muestra de mi generosidad al Norte- ella lo miró fijamente- y a ti.  
-Quiero verla.  
-Lo harás Jon Snow. Tan pronto como nuestra boda se celebre.  
-¿Pero su gracia?- Tyrion intentó razonar con ella- Lady Arya necesita estar con su familia.  
-Lo hará, después de la boda, ella regresará a Winterfell, en cuento doble la rodilla la proclamaré Guardiana del Norte, no tu hermana Sansa por supuesto, quien deberá morir por su traición- Jon estaba incrédulo- Lord Tyrion avise a todas las casas que ha llegado el momento de venir y doblar la rodilla o sus reinos se quemarán.  
Mientras Daenerys se retiraba, Jon estaba en shock, Tyrion no entendía nada y Jaime los miró cansado.  
-Se los dije- Jaime razonó- ella ha declarado la guerra a todos los reinos.  
-Ella es la reina- Tyrion le recordó.  
-¡Quiere terminar con todo!- Jaime le recordó- No le importa nada. Va a obligar a Jon a casarse con ella para salvar a sus hermanas.  
-Para salvar a Lady Arya, Lady Sansa no tendrá la misma suerte- Tyrion miró a Jon a los ojos- ella quiere que muera.  
-No la voy a dejar.  
-¿Qué vas hacer?  
-Buscar aliados.  
-No tenemos ejércitos Jon- Jaime le recordó- Además ella tiene un jodido dragón.  
-Storms Ends tiene un ejército grande, ellos pueden ayudarnos.  
-Lord Baratheon fue legitimado por ella- Tyrion explicó- no creo que pienses se va a rebelar.  
-Gendry es mi amigo, por el honor que existió entre nuestras casas durante tantos años, él nos va ayudar. Yo mismo le escribiré, pero necesito ver a mi hermana primero.  
-Avisaré a Ser Brienne- Jaime dijo.  
-Realmente espero que tengas razón, porque morir por fuego de dragón no es algo que desearía.

 

-Quiero ver a mi hermana- Jon exigió.  
-No creo que sea posible, la reina nos dijo que nadie debía entrar aquí.  
-Soy el futuro Rey- Jon lo miró con odio- y te ordeno que me dejes entrar.  
El inmaculado parecía desconfiado pero se hizo a un lado. Dejando que Jon entrara.  
Jon quería llorar, su pequeña hermana estaba postrada en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba pero no abría los ojos.  
-Arya- Jon se arrodilló- No puedes dejarme, no ahora- él estaba llorando. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí? Te dejé sana y salva en Winterfell. Pero supongo que esa no eres tú- él besó su frente. Tienes que ponerte bien, tienes que abrir los ojos hermanita. Volveremos a casa, a Winterfell, jamás regresaremos al Sur, después de todo nunca nos ha ido bien aquí- Jon movía su cabello. Despierta Arya, tenemos una última batalla que ganar.

Sansa estaba furiosa con el cuervo que había recibido, prácticamente sus hermanos eran rehenes de Daenerys Targaryen.  
-Reúne a todos los soldados que queden y manda a una persona a buscar a Tormund y a la gente libre, ellos luchará por Jon- Sansa ordenó- escribiré a mi primo al Valle- también nos ayudarán.  
-Lady Sansa, ¿qué haremos con Drogon?- Ser Brienne preguntó preocupada.  
-Escribe al Señor de las Tormentas, que haga el mejor escorpión.  
-¿Él lo hará?  
-Arya lo necesita en este momento si lo que me dijo Bran es cierto.

 

Gendry estaba frustrado, todavía no tenía noticias y estaba completamente desesperado, tampoco había oído de Arya. Rogaba porque ella estuviera bien.  
-My Lord- el maestre lo interrumpió- Usted tiene dos cuervos- Uno con sello Stark y otro Targaryen.  
Gendry escuchó al maestre atentamente, la nueva reina los llamaba para doblar la rodilla cuanto antes, además de la boda con Jon Snow- él estaba sorprendido no lo podía negar.  
¿Y el segundo cuervo?  
-Es de Jon Snow- el maestre estaba preocupado- no creo que usted deba hacer lo que pide Mi Señor.  
-¿Qué dice?- Gendry exigió.  
CALL THE BANNERS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora. Espero les guste este capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry se entera del paradero de Arya y pues "la nuestra es la furia".

-CALL THE BANNERS- repitió Gendry, por supuesto que entendía lo que Jon quería decir, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Jon haría algo así? ¿Qué en los siete infiernos estaba sucediendo?  
-Usted fue legitimado por la Reina Targaryen, Mi Lord, lo que Jon Snow propone es traición.  
-¿Recuerda el cuervo de Lord Varys?  
El maestre asintió.  
-Si Varys tenía razón, Jon Snow, es decir Aegon Targaryen es la persona que debe sentarse en el maldito trono de hierro. No podemos negarnos. Además de que no quiero negarme.  
-Usted debe ser leal a la casa Targaryen Mi Lord.  
Yo solo soy leal a Arya- pensó para si mismos. Toda vía no tenía noticas de ella, estaba sumamente preocupado.  
Un niño de establo los interrumpió trayendo consigo otro cuervo.  
-Tiene sello Stark, es de la Reina en el Norte.  
-Rápido, ¿qué dice?

Estimado Lord Baratheon:  
En representación de mi Reina Sansa de la Casa Stark y siguiendo sus órdenes me permito dirigirme a usted, confiando en que lo que aquí escribo se mantendrá en completo secreto. Jon Snow junto a su hermana Lady Arya Stark están siendo obligados a permanecer en Kings Landing, no tenemos mucha información pero sepa que el Norte, Riverrun y el Valle están reuniendo sus tropas, esperemos contar con su apoyo para construir el mejor arma para poder terminar con Drogon, solo de esa manera tendríamos una oportunidad de ganar la última batalla. Lord Brandon Stark me ha pedido que le diga que Arya está malherida y que sino la sacamos pronto ella puede perder la vida que lleva consigo, una vida que comparte con usted. Perdone mi intromisión es lo que Lord Stark me dijo que escribiera, pero creo que a usted le importa ella más de lo que pensamos así que esperamos verlo en Kings Landing. Jon le escribirá pronto, él dijo que confiaba en usted. Como sus padres lo hicieron muchas veces.  
Nos vemos pronto.  
Ser Brienne of Tarth.

“Una vida que comparte con usted” “Arya pudo matar al rey de la noche por la vida que llevaba” “Arya trae la vida” eso le había dicho Bran. Y él era un maldito estúpido que no entendió hasta este momento. Arya llevaba una vida por supuesto, ella esperaba a su hijo.  
Gendry se desmoronó, quería gritar y llorar de rabia e impotencia. Daenerys va a querer que ella doble la rodilla pero ella no lo hará. De pronto se sintió con náuseas al imaginar que podría ser quemada viva. De pronto se paró rápidamente.  
-Reúne a todos los buenos herreros tenemos algo urgente que construir. Manda un cuervo a la corona, di que estaremos allí y otro a Jon Snow, pide que cuide a Arya.  
Antes de salir volvió y le dijo a su maestre.  
-Llama a las pancartas.  
.-Pero mi señor.  
-Lo has dicho bien, soy tu señor y tu obligación es obedecerme. Hazlo.  
Gendry oró, por el amor de su vida y por su hijo. Ellos lo necesitaban más que nunca y estaría condenado sino fuera a la guerra por ellos. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, si mi Padre sintió tanto amor por Lyanna como el que él siente por Arya, no le extraña que hubiera hecho una rebelión por rescatarla. Mataría a quien fuera por mantenerlos a salvo. 

Todos los días desde que supo que su hermana estaba en cama venía a verla. La boda estaba programada para tres días después, una luna había pasado demasiado rápido desde que Daenerys quemó la ciudad.  
-Arya, me gustaría que despertaras- Jon le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Te necesito.  
El sube y baja de su pecho era la única seguridad de que ella estaba con vida.  
-Arya, en tres días me casaré. Y quiero que estés ahí, dándome tu apoyo.

Daenerys Targaryen estaba en sus cámaras cuando el maestre tocó a su puerta.  
-¿Me llamó?  
-Sí, quiero preguntar por el estado de salud de Lady Arya. ¿Ella está bien?  
-Ella está cansada y tiene algunos golpes en su cabeza que son los que he estado monitoreando pero debe despertar pronto.  
-Ya veo. Necesito mandarla a Winterfell tan pronto como despierte.  
-No creo que eso sea posible su majestad.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Lady Arya está esperando un niño. Pero es de alto riesgo por todo lo que ha vivido si ella viaja una distancia tan larga como el mismo Norte lo perderá.  
Daenerys sonrió en respuesta a lo que le estaban diciendo.  
-¿Jon lo sabe?  
El maestre negó con la cabeza.  
-Perfecto, se lo diré esta noche. 

Tyrion, Jaime, Jon y la nueva reina estaban teniendo una cena tardía. Los hombres definitivamente no querían estar ahí.  
-Lord Jaime, quiero preguntar: ¿qué piensa hacer? Ya no es parte de la guardia de un rey y sinceramente no lo pienso contratar para eso.  
-Mi hermano es el heredero de Casterly Rock su gracia- Tyrion explicó cauteloso.  
-Oh no, no creas que lo premiaré después de haber asesinado a mi padre.  
-Creí que lo de su padre, su gracia ya había sido hablado antes.  
-Su majestad, ¿entonces quién será el heredero de Casterly Rock?- Tyrion preguntó.  
-El hijo que usted y Lady Sansa tengan.  
Jon la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, Jaime estaba en shock y Tyrion no podía dejar de verla incrédulo.  
-¿No estarás pensando en casar a mi hermana verdad?- Jon estaba furioso.  
-Ella ya está casada con Lord Tyrion, es solo que lo vuelvan hacer. Será beneficioso para todos, porque hasta que Lady Sansa no dé a luz su vida no correrá peligro.  
-No puedes hacerle eso a Sansa- Jon se paró de la mesa y gritó.  
-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, por eso soy la reina.  
-No deberías- Jaime no pudo aguantarse más.  
-¿Qué quiso decir?  
-No deberías hacer eso, mi hermano ha sido leal a ti y lo obligas a una vida de odio. No puedo creerlo.  
-Todos debemos hacer un sacrificio por la corona. Tengo que admitir que mi primer pensamiento era concertar un matrimonio con Lady Arya y otra casa, pero en su condición, quizá no viva para hacerlo.  
Jon había tenido suficiente.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cuál condición?  
-Oh mi futuro esposo, ¿no lo sabes? – Jon lo miró- Arya está embarazada y los Dioses saben de quién.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Greyworm regresó con una noticia.  
-Mi reina- Daenerys lo miró confundida- Drogon ha volado lejos.

-Él volverá- ella dijo con calma.  
-Pero lo vamos a necesitar.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estamos siendo rodeados. Estamos en asedio.

Daenerys abrió los ojos en shock. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
Jon sonrió, Jaime y Tyrion estaban claramente preocupados.

-¿Quiénes amenazan mi reinado?  
-Son abanderados Baratheon, Mi Reina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok para propósitos de esta historia, el ejército de Daenerys es pequeño, los dothraki se fueron después de la batalla de Winterfell y los inmaculados quedan pero no son tantos. Así que sin Drogon pueden completamente ser derrotados. 
> 
>  
> 
> Me gustaría saber si alguien está leyendo esta historia. Los comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry llega por su loba, Tyrion interviene un poco, Sansa llega también y Arya despierta.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Daenerys se puso de pie de inmediato, observando a sus compañeros de cena quienes estaban profundamente callados- ¿Por qué el recién legitimado quería mi lugar? ¡Yo fui quien le quitó lo bastardo!- en este punto ella estaba gritando.  
-Su gracia- Tyrion habló con cautela- No sabemos lo que esté pasando por la cabeza de Lord Baratheon, sería bueno hablar con él, ¿si usted me permitiera podría ir a encontrarme con él?- Tyrion quería desesperadamente salir de aquí.  
-Yo podría ir con él, lo mantendré a salvo- Jaime habló.  
-Eso no será necesario Ser Jaime, Grey worm irá con Lord Tyrion. Dígale a Lord Baratheon que o dobla la rodilla o se muere- con eso ella dejó el comedor y salió furiosa de la habitación.  
-Voy con ustedes- Jon habló.  
-Eso no será posible, nuestra reina ha dado órdenes de que usted permanezca en el castillo.  
-¿Soy un prisionero?- Jon había tenido suficiente.   
-Tranquilo Jon- Tyrion y Jon compartieron una mirada que decía mucho- Con eso salieron a encontrarse con Lord Baratheon.

Gendry estaba con sus abanderados, estaba impresionado con la fiereza con la cual lo habían seguido. Muchos con miedo a morir por supuesto, pero cuando les contó lo que había pasado en Kings Landing todos habían estado de acuerdo con venir y pelear por lo que era justo. Después de todo Arya y su hijo estaban aquí, él mataría a quien fuera porque ellos volvieran a él- La nuestra es la furia- dijo amargamente.

Sus fuerzas habían permitido que Lord Tyrion, la mano de la reina y el jefe de los inmaculados cruzaran sus asentamientos, querían hablar con él.  
-Lord Baratheon- Tyrion saludó con respeto al ver al hombre que tenía frente a él, éste no era el niño que estaba en Winterfell hace varias lunas, este era un hombre y maldita sea era el hijo de Robert Baratheon con ese martillo de guerra en la mano. Se veía imponente y feroz, como su padre hace varios años atrás- un escalofrío le recordó que en aquél entonces un Baratheon ganó la guerra.  
-Lord Hand- Gendry saludó.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí? La reina ha mostrado su preocupación al ver que su recién legitimado quiere perturbar su reinado- Tyrion eligió sabiamente sus palabras.  
-Su frágil reinado- corrigió- Grey worm hizo un ruido extraño mientras tenía su mano en la espada- Se me ha informado que la reina tiene como cautivos a Lady Arya Stark y a Lord Jon Snow.  
-Mi señor, perdone que lo corrija pero Jon Snow está por casarse con la reina, él definitivamente no es un prisionero aquí- Tyrion lo miró divertido- Pero Lady Stark, ella definitivamente no está en condiciones de irse de aquí por el momento. Además está con su hermano.  
-Necesito ver a Lady Stark y llevármela. Es lo único que pido.  
-¿Doblará la rodilla entonces?  
Gendry sabía que no era lo correcto pero quería tener a Arya con él, después se enfrentarían a todo el mundo si era necesario.  
-Quiero que Lady Stark sea devuelta a su familia. Lady Sansa Stark lo ha pedido explícitamente.  
-Oh Lady Sansa- Tyrion suspiró divertido- Por supuesto ella está detrás de todo.  
-La orden de la reina fue, dobla la rodilla o muere. Decida- Grey worm había tenido suficiente.  
-No vas amenazar a un Señor así- Tyrion advirtió.  
-No doblaré la rodilla hasta que Arya esté a salvo- Gendry mintió jamás doblaría la rodilla. Estaba horrorizado por el estado de la ciudad.  
-Ve a comunicarle a tu reina lo aquí solicitado- Tyrion le dijo al inmaculado- Me quedaré aquí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque el Señor Baratheon tiene que saber que estamos en completa disposición de negociar- lo miró con seguridad- Ve.

Cuando Greyworm se fue, Tyrion se sentó en el suelo y soltó un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
-Eso- refiriéndose al asedio- es estúpido- Ella tiene un dragón- Tyrion había tenido suficiente.  
-Sigo órdenes de Jon Snow.  
-Por supuesto que sí, yo mismo conozco esas órdenes, pero creí que esperarías al Norte y los demás ejércitos.  
-No puedo, tengo que recuperar a Arya- Gendry estaba desesperado.

Tyrion sonrió, frente a él era otra vez un muchacho.  
-Así que sí eres el hijo de tu padre- él sonrió con pesar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Te enamoraste de una loba.  
Gendry suspiró y asintió.  
-¿Cómo está?  
-Mal, no ha despertado, sufrió serios daños en la batalla de Kings Landing, ella estaba aquí y lo vivió por sí misma. Salió viva de milagro. Los maestres dicen que está bien, pero ella no ha despertado.  
-¡Necesito verla!  
-No creo que se pueda, ella está aquí por su condición de salud pero también para obligar a Jon a casarse con la reina. Eso y la amenaza de muerte a Lady Sansa también.  
-Ella espera a mi hijo.  
-Lo sé. Lo supuse. No me malinterpretes no sabíamos hasta esta noche del embarazo de la Señora, pero supongo que las felicitaciones están en orden. Jon tampoco sabía. Sé prudente con eso.   
-¿Drogón? – preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.  
-Lejos, realmente espero no regrese pronto. Morir quemado no es algo que me interese. Pero bueno, ¿tienes vino?

 

-Lord Baratheon- Ser Brienne of Tarth saludó mientras ella y Pod desmontaban su caballo.  
-Es bueno verlos otra vez- Gendry los saludó.  
-¿Cómo están mis hermanos?   
-Lady Stark, no he podido hablar con ninguno, pero Lord Tyrion dice que Arya está inconsciente, por eso ella no ha salido de ahí y es a través de ella que obligará a Jon a casarse con ella.  
-Perra- Sansa maldijo.  
Brienne abrió los ojos ante la Lady de Winterfell.  
-El Norte recuerda, por eso es que cientos de norteños están aquí para recuperar a su Rey en el Norte y a su princesa- ella miró a Brienne- que se preparen, en cualquier momento ella nos va atacar.  
-Ella dijo que estaba considerando la oferta de liberarlos.  
-Eso no pasará Lord Gendry- Sansa lo miró fríamente- Y nadie le tocará un solo pelo a mi familia. Lo juro por mi honor de Stark.

Arya abre los ojos, escanea su habitación, ella ciertamente no estaba en Winterfell, Kings Landing- se recordó. Imágenes de personas quemándose vinieron a ella repentinamente, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de toda esa gente y por supuesto se acordó de Sandor Clegane, quien había querido que ella viviera. Que saliera de esta jodida ciudad, pero no podía abandonar a Jon, simplemente no podía.  
Se sentó y se miró por primera vez, ella vestía un camisón fino, sus armas no estaban por ninguna parte, se puso de pie tan rápido que se sintió mareada, puso una mano en su vientre cuando notó una pequeña protuberancia que no estaba ahí antes.

De pronto rebuscó en la habitación para tratar de encontrar algo que ponerse, no tuvo mucha suerte y solo vio un jodido vestido. Se lo puso y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando alguien entró.  
-Mi señora no debería estar de pie- Arya se dio cuenta que era un maestre.  
-No soy una señora. ¿Dónde están mis armas?  
El maestre parpadeó.  
-No tengo conocimiento mi señora, cuando la trajeron aquí no tenía nada consigo.  
-Dame un arma- ella exigió.  
-No tengo ninguna conmigo, pero mi señora usted debe estar en cama, en su condición no es factible que se ponga en peligro.  
-¿Condición?  
-Usted está embarazada Lady Arya, tiene cuatro lunas y su embarazo es de alto riesgo. Podría perderlo si pelea con alguien- él le dijo tranquilo.  
Un hijo, un hijo con Gendry, he estado cargando con su hijo desde que maté al rey de la Noche, me acompañó aquí, lo puse en peligro, soy tan estúpida.  
-Necesito salir de aquí, necesito irme.  
En ese momento un inmaculado entró y la vio de pie, se dirigió hacia ella queriéndola regresar a la cama y ella fue tan rápida que logró arrebatarle una daga que tenía y le cortó el cuello.  
-Nadie le dice a Arya Stark qué puede o no hacer- ella lo miró con rabia- necesito salir de aquí.  
El maestre asintió con miedo mientras ella se escurría por el Castillo.

Un inmaculado trae a Jon delante de Daenerys, quien observaba a lo lejos las pancartas Stark junto a las Baratheon.  
-Te traje porque quiero que te des cuenta, cómo voy asesinar a toda tu familia.  
-Dany, no puedes hacer eso.  
-Me traicionaste Jon, yo te amaba, ella se volvió a él. Perdí a dos de mis hijos por tu causa en el Norte, mis ejércitos perecieron en el Norte, solo quería tu lealtad y me traicionaste. Quieres todo lo que siempre ha sido mío.   
-No quiero nada de esto Daenerys, tú tampoco- él se acercó pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Eres el legítimo heredero al trono- Ella dijo sin emoción- me quitas todo lo que siempre he querido- en este punto ella gritaba.  
-Permite que mis hermanas se vayan Dany, quieres cobrar venganza, hazlo conmigo.  
-No- ella estaba furiosa- primero mis inmaculados matarán a la loba y mis ejércitos acabarán con Sansa y el Norte mismo. Después de eso- ella le dijo fríamente- te mataré.

Arya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jaime estaba en otro lado de la habitación escuchando también. Ellos se miraron.

Fue entonces cuando la batalla dio inicio, los inmaculados se abrieron camino para enfrentar a los ejércitos de las casas congregadas. Gendry se veía imponente con su armadura Baratheon y su casco con astas de ciervo, pero sobre todo blandiendo su martillo por todos lados. Hombres cayeron por su mano.  
-Robert Baratheon- le susurraban cuando lo veían.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un chillido de dragón a lo lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios. Espero éste capítulo sea de su agrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes principales. No Arya o Gendry.

Los norteños comandados por Ser Brienne of Tarth estaban ganando terreno, los Baratheon se enfrentaban a unos pocos dothrakis y Gendry blandía su martillo sin cesar, todo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los inmaculados estaban peleando feroces, a pesar de que no eran muchos acabaron con muchos soldados del Norte, estaban enfrascados en sus batallas que perdieron de vista al dragón que estaba acercándose a ellos.  
-¡El jodido dragón ya viene!  
-¿Ser Bronn?- Lady Sansa preguntó incrédula.  
-¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo?  
-Lord Baratheon trajo un escorpión con nosotros. Ahí está- el soldado señaló hacia un lugar apartado donde se encontraba el artefacto.  
-Vaya Ser Bronn, confiamos en usted.  
-Por supuesto que si- Bronn bramó mientras maldecía y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el escorpión.  
-Lady Sansa. Debería retirarse no es seguro para usted- Podrick había venido por ella.  
-No me iré, no sin mis hermanos Pod.  
-Pero el dragón.  
-Va a ser asesinado.  
-My Lady-  
-Dije que no me voy, no puedo abandonar a mi gente y es mi última palabra.  
Podrick se quedó muy cerca de ella para cuidarla ya que unos inmaculados estaban acercándose peligrosamente a ellos pero blandiendo su espada los sacó del camino.  
Sansa se quedó maravillada de lo mucho que había mejorado Podrick.

Gendry seguía martillando las cabezas de los inmaculados cuando Grey Worm apareció frente a él con su espada y comenzó una batalla entre ellos. Ambos eran realmente buenos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta quien ganaría. Gendry logró que su martillo chocara con el brazo izquierdo del inmaculado, éste ni siquiera se vio afectado, el inmaculado se abrió paso y lo alcanzó a rozar con su espada en el estómago, pero Gendry había sido rápido- algo que le aprendí a Arya- pensó de inmediato. La espada y el martillo chocaron otra vez y los dos hombres peleaban a muerte. 

En ese momento Drogon estaba llegando y empezó a quemar a un grupo de soldados que peleaba a las afueras, eran norteños y dothrakis. Todos habían perecido. Bronn había intentado golpearlo con las flechas enormes pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte.  
-Si el estúpido dragón sigue quemando todo a su paso estamos jodidos- Bronn expresó.

En ese momento Drogon pareció darse cuenta de Bronn y el artefacto porque se dirigió hacia él visiblemente furioso, cuando estaba en una posición que podía dispararle la flecha salió y lo golpeó. Drogon rugió de dolor y se cayó en la tierra pero no sin antes dirigirle una buena dosis de fuego a Bronn y a unos soldados Baratheon. Ellos murieron al instante.  
-Mi reina- Tyrion Lannister habló despacio mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaban Jon y Daenerys- se acabó, todo terminó.  
-Traidor.  
-Lo que quedaba de tu ejército ha caído. Las fuerzas del Norte y los Baratheon ganaron. Se ha acabado.  
-¿Por qué?- ella se dirigió a Jon- ¿Por qué fingiste que me amabas?  
-Dany- Jon se acercó con cautela- Te amo, pero no como una mujer, eres mi tía, somos familia. Podemos arreglar esto- él estaba implorando- Tyrion cerraba los ojos ante la incredulidad del hombre frente a él.  
-Me quitaste todo Jon Snow.

Jon estaba frente a ella, tomó su mejilla con sus dedos en un gesto de cariño y después de eso todo pasó tan rápido, que nadie pudo impedirlo. En un momento ella sacó una daga y la enterró en el pecho de Jon.  
-Una cicatriz más querido sobrino- Daenerys dijo mientras sonreía.  
Tyrion no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Arya gritó al ver a Jon sangrando y prácticamente en el suelo. Jaime se puso a lado de su hermano.  
-No vas a salir de aquí con vida- Jaime había tenido suficiente. Si él tenía que matarla lo haría.  
-Lo sé. Me he tomado un veneno, no tarda en hacerme efecto. Pero es bueno saber que me he llevado a Jon conmigo.  
-¡Maldita!- Arya estaba a punto de correr a terminar de asesinarla cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Lady Sansa Stark.  
-Jon- ella gritó- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Necesito un maestre? ¿Qué alguien nos ayude?- Sansa imploraba a los dioses que Jon no muriera.  
-Jon- Arya expresaba su preocupación y lloraba por su hermano- Jon no me puedes dejar, no ahora, te necesito Jon, voy a ser madre. Vas a ser tío. Gendry es el padre- Jon sonrió un poco al pensar en su amigo, él los protegería. De eso estaba seguro.  
-Hermanita- Jon tocó su cara- te amo.  
En ése momento tocó las manos de Sansa, las hermanas escucharon cuando mencionaba en su aturdimiento un nombre:  
-Ygritte.  
En ése momento Jon Snow cerró los ojos, pero ésta vez para siempre.

 

Gendry, Brienne y Pod entraron en la habitación y se quedaron sin habla. En el suelo estaba un Jon Snow muerto y sobre él sus hermanas lloraban desconsoladamente, en la otra esquina estaban Tyrion y Jaime Lannister completamente exhaustos y Daenerys del otro lado del salón muerta.  
Brienne se aclaró la garganta no queriendo importunar, Jaime fue el primero en notarla y corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Tyrion sonrió un poco ante la situación.  
Sansa levantó la cabeza, recordando que era una dama y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Arya sin embargo estaba postrada sobre el cuerpo fallecido de su hermano. Fue entonces que una mano le tocó el hombro, ella sabía quién era. Después de todo nunca había sido silencioso.  
-Arya- Gendry susurró mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.  
Arya lo miró por primera vez y él pudo ver su aspecto, sus ojos estabas rojos e hinchados y tenía cicatrices en su cara y estaba demasiado pálida.  
-Amor, ven conmigo- él le habló suavemente y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Ella lloró nuevamente, por su padre, por su madre, por Robb, Rickon, Sandor y ahora por Jon.  
-Se fue Gendry- ella decía entre lágrimas- Jon me dejó.  
-Tranquila amor. Estoy aquí. Estamos aquí- volviendo hacia la habitación ya que sintió los ojos de Lady Sansa en él.  
-Debí matarla antes de que le hiciera eso a Jon, pude haber cambiado todo- Arya gritaba.  
-Arya, no- Gendry la miró a los ojos- No te hagas eso. Jon no querría que te sintieras culpable.  
-No ha sido su culpa Lady Arya- Tyrion siendo la voz de la razón una vez más- Jon hasta el último momento fue un hombre de honor. Él pretendía perdonar a Daenerys. Jamás imaginó que esto podría pasar.  
-Su honorabilidad le costó la vida- Sansa mencionó enojada.

Tyrion abrió los ojos de la incredulidad.

-¿Qué hacemos mi Señora? Brienne intentó poner las cosas en calma y le preguntó a Lady Sansa.  
-Nos vamos al Norte- Arya mencionó- llevaremos a Jon a donde pertenece- él es un Stark después de todo.  
-Arya- Sansa mencionó- en tu estado no es prudente que viajes a tan larga distancia.  
-Quiero ver que alguien intente prohibir que yo vaya y vea a mi hermano con un funeral adecuado.  
La loba salió furiosa de la habitación. Gendry siguió sus pasos.  
-Arya- él llamó-¡Arya!- ella seguía caminando hasta entrar a unas cámaras- supuso que eran las de ella.  
-¡Qué quieres Gendry!- la loba estaba enojada.  
-Sansa tiene razón- Gendry decidió dejarle pasar su arrebato, entendía su dolor.  
-No, simplemente no. Yo voy a ir a Winterfell.  
-No es seguro para el bebé- Gendry dijo con cautela- para nuestro bebé.

Ante esas palabras, ella se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bran.  
-Por supuesto que si- ella se sentó en la cama completamente exhausta.  
-Has pasado por mucho Arya, déjame cuidarte. Iremos a Winterfell pero primero el maestre debe verte, ¿si amor? Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Arya asintió cansada. La puerta se abrió y unas doncellas llegaron con baldes de agua para un buen baño.

Gendry ayudó a su loba a bañarse y la sostuvo todo el tiempo. Ella estaba aturdida pero por fin la tenía en sus brazos. Y a su hijo, rogaba a los dioses por ese niño. Había pasado por tanto aún sin nacer.

Arya se sintió relajar en los brazos de Gendry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella se sintió segura, no tenía sed de venganza y ciertamente deseaba otra vida para ellos. Para su pequeño paquete que estaba formando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento por matar a Jon! Tenía otra idea con él pero simplemente lo cambié al último momento. Me tomó tanto escribir este capítulo porque he estado lideando con problemas personales. Pero me gustaría saber lo que piensas.
> 
> Una vez que toda la política ha quedado atrás, viene mucho más Gendrya. Porque nunca tenemos suficiente de ellos.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los funerales de Jon, Arya y Gendry por fin hablan.

El viaje a Winterfell había sido tranquilo, los dioses sabían que ninguno de los que viajaban estaba realmente contento. Tenían que llegar para poder darle un funeral apropiado a su hermano Jon. Arya no había hablado mucho en su viaje, fue obligada a viajar en una timonera debido a su embarazo de riesgo y aunque no se quejó debido a que entendió la situación estaba cansada. Quería realmente llegar. Había estado evitando a Gendry todos los días, no porque no quisiera hablar con él, demonios ella lo amaba, llevaba a su hijo, pero realmente estaba pasando por muchas cosas. Ella tenía más pesadillas que de costumbre y no podía olvidar todo lo que había vivido en Kings Landing cuando la reina dragón quemó todo a su paso. Todavía derraba los ojos y podía escuchar los gritos de las personas que se estaban quemando. Recordó por supuesto a la madre y niña que no pudo salvar, ni siquiera su estúpido entrenamiento había servido para algo. Una lágrima salió de su ojo sin darse cuenta pero Sansa lo notó, además de que Arya cubría su vientre con su mano en protección.  
-Arya, ¿qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya?  
-No tengo ganas de hablar Sansa.  
-¿Estás bien? Estás muy pensativa- Sansa realmente estaba preocupada.  
-Acabamos de perder a Jon, Sansa, perdóname por no estar brincando de felicidad.  
Sansa dirigió una mirada severa a su hermana, pero decidió intentarlo una vez más.  
-¿Tienes miedo verdad?  
Arya la miró fijamente.  
-¿Por qué tendría miedo? El miedo corta más profundo que las espadas. Arya Stark no tiene miedo.  
-La guerra terminó Arya, eso es lo que te da miedo, te enfrentas a una vida que jamás deseaste. No sabes cómo ser madre y eso te aterroriza.  
-No sé si pueda sanar alguna vez Sansa. Temo que mi hija algún día se avergüence de que sea su madre. Siete infiernos no sé cómo lo haré.  
-Arya mírame- Sansa la obligó a mirarla- Esto que sientes es normal, después de todo ese bebé no estaba en sus planes. Pero contéstame una cosa ¿amas a tu hijo?  
Arya no tenía que pensarlo.  
-Sí.  
-Eso es todo, una vez que te sientes con Gendry y hablen de lo que me acabas de decir, lo resolverán. Él te ama y está en la nube de felicidad por ese bebé.  
-Lo sé, ese estúpido toro siempre quiso una familia. Pero no spe, yo solo he cambiado mucho.  
-Todos nos hemos visto obligados a cambiar. No eres la única que has tomado decisiones duras.  
-Pero hice cosas terribles Sansa. No sé si mi pasado me absuelva alguna vez.  
-Los tiempos que nos tocaron vivir hermana fueron difíciles, pero sobrevivimos. A pesar de todo lo logramos. Y aquí seguimos, debido a que nuestra historia todavía no termina.  
Arya sonrió genuinamente.  
-No, todavía estamos escribiéndola.

 

La misma noche que llegaron a Winterfell fue el funeral del Rey en el Norte. Sansa había dicho que ese título le pertenecía a él, a su hermano Jon. Ser Davos incluso había dicho unas palabras de despedida entre lágrimas y Gendry también. Arya no había podido hablar. El cuerpo de Jon yacía en las criptas Stark. Y ahí es donde Arya se encontraba, frente a la nueva estatua de su hermano.  
-Pensé que te encontraría aquí- Gendry dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
Ella no lo miró, no todavía.  
-Arya, necesitas descansar.  
Ella todavía no dijo nada. Comenzó a caminar hacia otra estatua.  
-Arya, me has estado evitando durante todo el camino. Por favor dime si algo he hecho mal- Gendry estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
Arya se detuvo ante una estatua de una mujer con un lobo. Gendry no sabía quién era.  
-Ella era Lyanna Stark, mi tía, la madre de Jon- ella dijo con una voz baja y tranquila- padre siempre me dijo que me parecía a ella.  
Gendry se fijó en los rasgos de esa mujer por primera vez.  
-Y tu padre se enamoró de ella, ella era su prometida.  
-Bueno no lo puedes culpar, era realmente bella- Gendry dijo mientras reía.  
-Ella no era una dama, le gustaba montar y participó en un torneo.  
Gendry escuchó atentamente.  
-Era voluntariosa, fuerte, valiente y más lobo que mujer- ella sonrió.  
-Bueno, veo las similitudes ahora- Gendry se acercó más a ella.  
-Ella nunca quiso casarse con tu padre. Ella no lo amó. Desafió a todos por su verdadero amor Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu padre por supuesto no lo sabía, o tal vez si pero decidió ignorarlo. Así que creyó que se la robaron. Mi tía se casó y fue feliz- Después de un largo momento en silencio ella dijo- y tuvo a Jon, su hijo. La loba de Winterfell tuvo a su hijo producto del amor y lo protegió ferozmente. Murió en el proceso pero ella fue una buena madre. Le hizo prometer a mi padre que lo mantendría alejado de tu padre. Lord Eddard Stark cumplió su promesa.  
-Tu padre era un buen hombre.  
-Lo era- Arya dijo con una sonrisa.  
Arya lo tomó de la mano con cariño y lo hizo que la siguiera ante otra estatua.  
-¿Ella quien es amor?  
-Una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, amó a sus hijos y los defendió con honor. Dejó en alto a su casa e nacimiento y a su casa por matrimonio. Una buena mujer Gendry. Hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con ella. Tal vez ahora nos pudiéramos entender mejor- dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza su vientre.  
-Ella es tu madre- Gendry dijo en realización.  
-Lady Catelyn Stark.  
Se quedaron un momento en silencio.  
-Ambas mujeres me han enseñado mucho- ella se volteó para mirarlo por primera vez- me han dicho que tengo más de Lyanna que de mi madre, pero no sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso, he pasado por muchas cosas, estoy rota Gendry, tengo pesadillas en las noches y tengo miedo de fallar, a nuestro hijo, a ti.  
-Arya, eso jamás pasará. Estamos juntos en esto. Solo Arya, solo Gendry, ¿lo sabes verdad?  
-Si, pero quiero que me entiendas. No va ser fácil. Voy a querer correr muchas veces, pero tienes que entender que siempre voy a regresar a ti, porque te amo. Y amo a este bebé como jamás creí, con tanta fuerza que en realidad me asusta. Temo pensar que correré un destino como el de mi tía en el parto.  
Gendry se estremeció al comprender lo que decía.  
-Pero sé que si eso pasaría, nuestro hijo tendría el mejor ejemplo: tú.  
-Arya nada va a pasarte, no podría soportarlo.  
-Es una posibilidad toro- ella sonrió- pero voy a luchar, voy a luchar por estar con ustedes. Porque quiero y porque es mi decisión. No sé cómo ser una dama adecuada eso sí.  
-Amor, simplemente sé tú.  
-Gracias Gendry.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por ser mi familia.  
Ellos compartieron un largo beso.  
-¡Cásate conmigo Gendry!  
Gendry abrió los ojos en shock.  
-¿Estás segura Arya?  
-Lo estoy. Aemás no necesitamos una larga celebración. Hagámoslo esta noche.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí Gendry. Solo necesitamos a Sansa, Bran y a Ser Davos que es como tu padre. No necesitamos nada más.  
-Vamos hacerlo amor. 

 

Cuando Arya y Gendry salieron de las criptas, Ser Davos los esperaba sosteniendo una especie de capa negra.  
Arya entrecerró los ojos en confusión.  
-Yo solo sigo órdenes My Lady, su hermana la está esperando en el castillo y nosotros muchacho nos dirigiremos a la madera de los dioses, ahí nos espera tu hermano.  
Arya sonrió y salió a buscar a Sansa.  
Sansa estaba llorando cuando le colocaba la capa Stark a su hermana, era una nueva, la había cocido durante el viaje a Winterfell y Arya no se había dado cuenta.  
-Bran me dijo que tenía que tenerla lista. Así que lo hice.  
Arya sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol de los dioses con Sansa de su mano.  
-Estoy feliz por ti muchacho- Davos mencionó con los ojos llorosos- Te mereces esto.  
-Gracias Ser Davos, por todo. Me has salvado tantas veces y es debido a eso que puedo tener una familia.  
La ceremonia fue hermosa porque la pareja dijo sus votos llenos de sinceridad y cariño. Intercambiaron sus capas como una forma de expresar lo iguales que serían en su matrimonio. Cuando dulcemente compartieron su beso comenzó a nevar.  
-Los dioses lo aprueban- Sansa dijo entusiasmada.  
-Lord y Lady Baratheon está hecho- Bran mencionó- Felicidades por su matrimonio- una sonrisa genuina salió de sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

Arya abrazó a su esposo y se permitió pensar en su padre, en su madre, en Robb, Rickon, Sandor y por supuesto Jon. Las pérdidas habían sido muchas, pero también tenía que agradecer porque Gendry estuviera con ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella estaba llorando de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que me leen y se toman un momento en comentarme. Espero les agrade el nuevo capítulo. Por favor no se olviden de comentar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nacimiento del bebé y la política se resuelve.

La noche en que Arya se pone de parto el clima es frío, casi tan frío como la Larga noche. Afuera del castillo de Invernalia la nieve caía sin cesar. Mientras que en la calidez de las paredes una loba se retorcía del dolor.  
-¡Arya!- Sansa estaba con su hermana- respira, todo va a estar bien lo prometo- Sansa le besó la frente a su hermana pequeña.  
-He sido herido muchas veces, pero siete infiernos esto es imposible- ella estaba gritando- ¿Dónde demonios está Gendry?  
-Arya, probablemente se quedó estancado con la tormenta.   
Gendry y Pod habían ido a encontrar a Tormund, quien se había quedado estancado por la tormenta. Por supuesto ellos ya deberían estar de regreso. Se fueron hace cinco días.  
-¿Sansa y si le pasó algo?- Arya estaba preguntado intranquila.  
-Sé lo que te preocupas por mi querido buen hermano, pero ahora no es el momento hermana mía. Debes respirar y prepararte mi sobrina estará aquí en unos momentos.  
-Sobrino- Arya corrigió.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
-No sé, solo lo siento.  
Sansa sonrió a su hermana y le limpiaba el sudor con un paño de nieve derretida cuando el maestre entró diciendo que era el momento de pujar.  
Arya estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil, nadie la había preparado para el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Ella juró que jamás volvería a dejar que el toro estúpido pusiera un bebé en ella otra vez.  
-Mi señora- el Maestre repetía- tiene que hacerlo más fuerte, estoy viendo una cabeza.  
-No puedo, me duele.  
-Si puedes Arya, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco- Sansa sostenía su mano.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sansa estaba a punto de dar un buen pedazo de su mente a quien sea que se atreviera a importunar cuando se dio cuenta que era un Gendry muy empapado.  
-Arya, estoy aquí, amor. Estamos juntos en esto.  
Gendry tomó la otra mano de Arya y le besó la frente, él estaba nervioso y muy empapado. La tormenta pudo haberlo matado pero sin embargo aquí estaba con tanta determinación por su familia.  
-Mi señora, usted puede hacerlo- el maestre le decía.  
Arya pujó pero no había sido suficiente, comenzó a salir más sangre de la que debería.  
Sansa tenía los ojos abiertos con horror y Gendry no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
-¡Has algo no te quedes ahí parado! Te ordeno que mi hermana esté sana y salva y mi sobrino también- Sansa había tenido suficiente, el maestre se acercó a Arya y comenzó a inspeccionar el problema.  
Arya gritó de dolor y casi le rompió la mano a Gendry.  
-Siete infiernos Arya, me dolió- Gendry le dijo.  
-Claro estúpido, me alegra saber que eres el que más sufre en este momento- ella le dirigió una mirada de cállate.  
Arya estaba cansada, no podía más, solo quería que todo terminara. Pensó en su madre, en cómo había podido pasar por esto 5 veces. Y también en su tía y en su muerte prematura.  
Pero Arya no tenía miedo, ella era la loba del norte, daría todo porque su pequeño estuviera bien así que pujó una última vez y un hermoso llanto llenó la habitación.  
-¡Bien hecho Arya!- Sansa gritaba de emoción.  
El maestre y las parteras cuidaban al bebé mientras Arya era atendida.  
-Es un niño, mi señora- El maestre le entregó al bebé- sano y fuerte como un lobo.  
Arya estaba exhausta pero cargó a su hijo, un niño. Gendry pronto estuvo a su lado para ver con adoración al niño que habían creado juntos.  
-Te amo Arya, lo amo- él besó a los dos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.  
-Es hermoso- Sansa dijo.  
-Él lo es- Arya estuvo de acuerdo.  
-¿Cómo se va a llamar? Sansa preguntó.  
-Él se llamará Jon- Arya miró a Gendry quien solo asintió con una sonrisa.  
-Jon Baratheon- Gendry repitió.  
Arya estaba encantada con su hijo, sencillamente la semilla era fuerte, tenía los ojos de su padre y su cabello negro y grueso, pero tenía la nariz de su padre y de Jon.  
Las campanas sonaron para anunciar la llegada de un miembro más a la familia.

 

Una semana había pasado tan rápido y Arya se encntraba amamantando a su hijo en las cámaras cuando Gendry abrió la puerta.  
-¿Cómo están?- Gendry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y besó a su hijo en la frente.  
-El disfruta mucho comer- ella sonrió.  
-Es perfecto Arya.  
-Lo sé, yo lo hice- ella le guiñó un ojo.  
-Todavía no puedo creer que estemos casados y tengamos un hijo. Tengo una familia- Gendry estaba feliz.  
-Siempre te consideré mi familia, estúpido toro, aunque tú no lo quisieras.- Gendry la miró perplejo- Pero tienes razón estoy feliz, tan feliz que siento que en cualquier momento despertaré del sueño.  
-Nada de eso, amor. Nos merecemos esto. Después de todo.  
Arya y Gendry se besaron con amor mientras su hijo exigía su atención. Ellos sonrieron. En ese momento Sansa entró y admiró la escena frente a ella.  
-No quise interrumpir- Sansa mencionó y se acercó a darle un beso a su amado sobrino- Pero te ha llegado un cuervo Gendry, bueno supongo que es igual al mío.  
Gendry abrió el pergamino y se lo pasó a Arya para que lo leyera, ellos eran iguales después de todo.  
-Nos solicitan en Desembarco del Rey dentro de tres lunas.  
Arya suspiró, por supuesto todavía estaba el problema de la política.  
Dentro de los quince días siguientes Sansa, Arya, el pequeño Jon, Bran, Pod y Gendry estaban en carretera otra vez.  
-¿Qué crees que pasará?- Arya le preguntó a su hermana mientras viajaban en la timonera porque ella estaba amamantando a su hijo.  
-No lo sé, pero de una cosa estoy segura, el Norte jamás volverá a doblar la rodilla.  
Arya sonrió.  
-Serás una buena reina. Lo mereces Sansa, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.  
-Probablemente sea lo mejor que me hayas dicho en años, querida hermana.  
-No te acostumbres a eso. Todavía quiero apuñalarte a veces- las hermanas sonrieron alegremente.

La reunión en el Dragon Pit fue tediosa. Estaban todos los señores más importantes de Westeros (como Tyrion lo había dicho) y tenían que decidir un Rey o Reina.  
-Gendry deja de moverte- Arya lo amonestó mientras cambiaba de lugar a su pequeño hijo. Ellos estaban sentados a la izquierda de Sansa y Bran como representantes del Norte. Era un cambio enorme, porque ahora ella estaba ahí por su deber con los Storms Ends, que aún no la conocían.  
-Me disgusta usar esta ropa incómoda.  
-¿Y crees que yo quería ponerme este estúpido vestido? Pero los pantalones todavía no me quedan y no hay más. Necesito regresar a entrenar pronto.  
-Eres hermosa con lo que uses mi señora- Gendry le guiñó el ojo y Arya se sonrojó.  
-Oh el amor joven. Tyrion les dijo divertido.  
Arya solo lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.  
-Creo que la elección es obvia- Lord Edmure dijo- Tendría que ser yo el Rey porque soy el más viejo.  
-Tío- Sansa lo llamó- Siéntate.  
Arya quería reír pero se contuvo, de igual forma Gendry.  
-Creo que todos deberíamos ser independientes- Yara Greyjoy mencionó- No tiene caso seguir con este estúpido juego de tronos.  
-Tienes un punto Lady Yara- el príncipe Dorman Martell, príncipe de Dorne mencionó.  
-Mis señores- Tyrion habló, no creo que eso sea lo que el reino necesita en este momento. Necesitamos unión para restaurar Westeros.  
-¿Entonces a quién propones?- Arya preguntó directamente mientras abría su vestido para darle de comer a su hijo.  
Tyrion desvió la mirada y una muy horrorizada Sansa no podía creer lo que su hermana estaba haciendo en el consejo. Gendry por su parte no dijo nada pero solo se sentó erguido.  
-¿Quién tiene mejor historia que Bran the broken?  
Arya, Sansa, Gendry, Brienne y Jaime lo miraron aturdidos.  
-Bran no puede tener hijos- Sansa les recordó y Arya no podía creer que su hermana lo mencionara.  
-Eso es bueno, la corona no necesita a más príncipes estúpidos con deseos de gobernar, nadie mejor que tú lo sabes.  
Sansa asintió.  
Si nosotros te eligiéramos, ¿dirías que si? Sé que no quieres el poder pero…  
-¿Por qué crees que he venido hasta aquí?  
Tyrion sonrió, Sansa parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y Bran simplemente miraba sin emoción.  
-Por Brandon de la Casa Stark, yo digo AYE.  
Así que todos lo eligieron pero Sansa no dijo nada, incluso Arya estba inquieta.  
-Serás un gran rey hermanito pequeño. Te amo, realmente lo hago. Pero el Norte no se arrodillará otra vez, los norteños murieron defendiendo a Westeros y no los sangraré más. A partir de hpy el Norte será un reino independiente, como lo ha sido durante tantos años. Como mi hermano Robb Stark hubiera querido.  
Bran asintió.  
Arya sonrió ante la memoria de su amado hermano.  
-Brandon Stark, primero de su nombre, rey de los Seis reinos y protector del reino.  
Todos se pusieron de pie y desearon un reino feliz.  
-Lord Tyrion- Bran habló- Usted será mi mano.  
Tyrion sonrió en gratitud.  
-Ser Davos, será mi maestro de moneda, Lady Yara mi maestra de barcos, Samwell Tarly será mi gran maestre y mi buen hermano Lord Gendry será mi maestro de guerra y armas.  
Gendry lo miró perplejo pero Arya le sonrió a su hermano y se giró para verlo.  
-Lo haré su gracia. Gracias por el honor- Gendry mencionó.  
-Ahora que todo lo político ha sido cubierto tenemos que celebrar- Jaime dijo tranquilo.  
-Jaime, no es el momento- Brienne regañó.  
-Ser Brienne y yo nos casaremos en Tarth en dos semanas, me gustaría que nos acompañaran.  
Las hermanas Stark abrazaron a su amiga Brienne y le desearon felicidad. Arya por supuesto que asistiría ya que Tarth estaba entre las tierras de la Tormenta pero Sansa se disculpó porque tenía que regresar al norte, después de todo, sería la nueva Reina.  
-Serás muy feliz Ser Brienne- Arya le dijo.  
-Ya lo soy Arya.

El consejo estaba en funciones cuando Arya se despidió de su hermana.  
-Te voy a extrañar.  
-Yo también.  
-Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para tu coronación.  
-Lo sé pero tienes tus propios deberes también. Con Gendry siendo parte del consejo de Bran estarás gobernando prácticamente Storms Ends por ti sola.  
Jon hizo un ruido para hacerse notar.  
-Bueno no sola, con ayuda de Jon.  
-Lo sé, es todo tan confuso todavía. Nunca quise esta vida, pero estoy contenta. Pero extraño a Jon, a padre, a madre, Robb y Rickon. Nuestra manada.  
-Lo sé, yo también los extraño. Pero nuestra manada ha crecido para bien.   
-Estoy segura, que nos volveremos a ver pronto- Arya mencionó cuando vio a Podrick acercarse.  
Sansa se sonrojó.  
-Cuando Pod se dé cuenta que está enamorado de ti.  
-Arya, no es prudente que…  
-Oh cállate dulce hermana. Te deseo buen viaje.

Gendry encontró a su esposa en las cámaras de su hijo.   
-Ha sido un día muy largo- Gendry mencionó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.  
-Lo sé, pero estoy feliz de que nos vayamos mañana.  
-Sí, es hora de ver nuestra casa.  
-Nuestra casa- repitió Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama ha sido terminada con toda la cuestión política y de guerra. Pero no he terminado todavía porque voy a experimentar cómo se adaptan a la vida de casados y padres de Jon. No todo va ser color de rosa porque las cosas con ellos nunca fueron fáciles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambié la calificación por este capítulo. La advertencia de un pequeño smut está hecha.

Storms Ends era tan imponente como se los habían contado, el castillo era realmente una fortaleza, hacía bastante calor pero era más soportable que el de Desembarco del Rey, ella lo comparó con Braavos y sonrió. Esta era su casa de ahora en adelante. Jamás lo hubiera creído pero ella había elegido la vida. Se volteó a ver a Gendry que hablaba con uno de los señores que salieron a alcanzarlos antes de llegar a storms ends: Ser Gilbert Farring era y parecía alguien decente. Ella era buena juzgando a la gente así que podía dar fe de eso. Su pequeño Jon viajaba en una timonera junto a una doncella que Sansa había dispuesto para cuidar de ella y su sobrino. Después de todo aquí no confiarían en nadie. Por el momento- Arya pensó.

Arya se apresuró a bajar del caballo y observó a varios señores que estaban esperándolos. Pero había gente común murmurando a su paso, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

-Es un gusto recibirlo por fin Lord Baratheon- un desconocido hombre los había saludado- Mi nombre es Ser Climbert Swann, uno de los líderes de una de sus casas vasallas Mi señor- Gendry había bajado y le dio la mano con respeto.  
-Lord Baratheon- otro hombre saludó- Mi nombre es Otis Errol- el hombre era viejo pero todavía alto y corpulento, quiero presentarle a mi hija- una niña de ojos marrón y cabello castaño rizado apareció frente a él- se llama Lady Alanna Errol- la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sonrojó- Arya decidió que era su momento en hacerse notar- pero Gendry la vio y se apresuró…  
-El gusto es mío, mis Señores, señora- Gendry dijo- Pero quiero presentarles a mi esposa- él sostuvo su mano frente a ella y la acercó- Lady Arya Stark.  
-Baratheon- Arya corrigió a su marido- Nos casamos en Winterfell- Soy Lady Arya Baratheon.

Gendry miró incrédulo a su esposa pero asintió con una sonrisa.

-No sabíamos que estaba casado, Mi Señor- Lord Otis Errol mencionó preocupado- Pensamos que solo estaba comprometido.  
-No solo es mi esposa la que me acompaña sino también nuestro hijo.  
Todos los ojos miraron a la doncella que bajaba con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. El niño estaba despierto y era hermoso, la completa copia de Gendry.  
-Jon Baratheon- Gendry presentó con orgullo.  
-Eso si es una sorpresa Mi señor- Ser Climbert mencionó.  
-¿Ya terminaron de sorprenderse?- Arya estaba molesta- ¿O podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones? Tu señor y su señora han tenido un viaje desgastante desde el Norte y solo queremos comer algo y descansar.

Los Señores la miraron incrédulos y desconcertados.

-Por supuesto Mi Señora, usted disculpe. Pase por favor, el maestre los dirigirá a sus habitaciones.  
Arya tomó a Gendry del brazo y le hizo una seña a la doncella para que los siguiera.

 

-Lo cierto es que no me esperaba esto- Climbert dijo.  
-Está casado y con la loba Stark.  
-Ella no será amenaza- Climbert mencionó.  
-¿No has oído de ella? Es más letal que tomar veneno, métete con ella y conocerás su espada. Todos dicen eso.  
-Pero ella tiene una debilidad.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Ella es madre, después de todo.  
-Oh…

 

Arya le pidió a la doncella que se retirara y se quedara con Jon porque ella tenía que hablar con su marido.  
-¿Arya?- Gendry preguntó cauteloso- ¿qué pasa?  
-¿No lo notaste? Gendry negó con la cabeza- ellos ni siquiera me miraron, no dieron una sola mirada hacia mí, me ignoraron todo el tiempo y soy Arya Stark- ella gritó.  
-Esa no es mi culpa Arya.  
-Incluso tenían a una mujer esperando por ti, ¿no lo viste?  
-¿Esa niña?- Gendry preguntó- es nada para mí. Es una niña.  
-Una niña que estaba lista para meterse en tu cama- ella estaba furiosa.  
-Arya, eso no es así. No puedo creer que pienses que su padre la tiraría a la cama de un desconocido así nada más.  
-No eres un desconocido, eres el Señor Baratheon- Arya escupió con enojo.  
-No estoy teniendo esto Arya, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Soy tu esposa Gendry, eso me pasa y necesito el respeto de esa gente, no me quedaré en la habitación cosiendo porque sabías de antemano que esa no soy yo- Arya gritó.  
-No es justo Arya- Gendry estaba enojado en este punto- No hice absolutamente nada para que te enojaras conmigo. Eres mi esposa, la mujer que más amo y la madre de mi hijo, mi heredero y ustedes son lo único que importa para mí, nuestra familia. ¿Por qué me gritas? Si estuviera esperando que te quedarás tejiendo no me hubiera casado contigo. Yo te quiero a ti, pensé que eso ya estaba claro.

Arya suspiró un poco más tranquila y se acercó hacia donde Gendry estaba sentado. Se paró frente a él y puso sus brazos en su cintura.  
-No me respetan a mi Gendry, soy una Stark y esta gente no valora mi nombre- ella estaba enojada y sentida- soy la hija de Eddard Stark y eso no parece ser suficiente. En el norte es todo diferente. Soy valorada por todo lo que he hecho y aquí parece que me tengo que probar otra vez y estoy cansada de eso.  
-Joder a esos señores, no importan.  
-Son tus vasallos Gendry, por supuesto que importan.  
Arya rodó los ojos  
-No solo es eso Gendry, ellos no estaban felices porque estamos aquí, después de todo están acostumbrados a manejar Storms Ends por sí mismos, es por eso que tenían a esa pequeña bruja aquí para sonsacarte y llenar tu cama. Debes tener cuidado con ellos. No puedes confiar en nadie.  
-¿Ni siquiera Gilbert?  
-Parece ser decente pero hasta que no hable con él no estaré segura. Tienes que cuidarte Gendry por favor.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? Todo esto es nuevo Arya y a pesar de que ya había conocido Storms Ends y había hablado un par de cosas con la gente de aquí, jamás los conocí a ellos hasta este momento. No bajaré la guardia lo prometo.  
-Está bien.   
-¿Arya?- Gendry la sentó en su regazo- Me encanta verte celosa.  
-Yo no estaba- Gendry la interrumpió con un beso lleno de pasión.  
-Todo tu berrinche fue por esa mujer. Lo sé pero Arya, eres la mujer más hermosa y eres mi mujer. Mi esposa. No podría mirar a nadie más teniéndote aquí, conmigo.  
-Eso espero, porque sabrías que si lo hicieras nada te alejaría de Needle.  
-Lo sé y yo mismo me pondría en la dirección de tu aguja- él le besó la nariz con amor.

Arya besó a Gendry con pasión, su esposo la mantenía en su lugar mientras ambos recorrían sus cuerpos con las manos, aquello era una locura de pasión y lujuria, no habían estado juntos desde que salieron de Invernalia y tenían tanto que reponer. Arya le quitó la camisa a Gendry y le desabrochó el pantalón, Arya se maravilló de ver su polla dura y lista para ella, ella sonrió con maldad mientras pasaba su dedo sobre su punta y después por todo su eje, Gendry gimió.  
-Arya…  
-Shhh- ella lo silenció con un beso, mientras Gendry juntó la falda de su vestido en la cintura y pasó sus dedos sobre su coño completamente mojado y listo para su entrada. Arya alcanzó a desabrochar los listones de su vestido para que sus pechos quedaran expuestos y Gendry lo agradeció, comenzó a chupar y morder desesperadamente mientras Arya se molía, sin esperar un segundo más la loba lo montó y sintió la polla de su marido llenarla completamente.  
-No voy a durar- Gendry mencionó.  
Arya comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con su marido, ellos pronto encontrando el ritmo que tanto amaban, el ruido en las cámaras era inconfundible y los gemidos de su esposa no eran nada quietos, su loba era una mujer que disfrutaba de joderlo era verdad y él la amaba en todo momento. Gendry alcanzó su clítoris y frotó círculos para que ella se acercara al orgasmo, podía sentir que estaba cerca porque sus paredes se contraían.  
-Joder Arya…  
-Gendry, solo…  
-Ven por mi amor, ven por mí.  
Cuando Arya alcanzó su orgasmo, se encargó de dejarle una marca en el cuello.   
Gendry la siguió rápidamente derrumbándose dentro de ella.  
-¿para qué fue eso? Gendry dijo mientras se agarraba el cuello mordido.  
-Para recordarte que te casaste con una loba y que eres mío.  
-Te amo Arya, eres mía y soy tuyo.

Arya y Gendry se dispusieron a levantarse y tomar un baño juntos antes de vestirse y salir a ver a su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden sus comentarios me motivan. Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya y Gendry se acostumbran a su vida en Storms Ends.

Diez días en Storms Ends habían pasado rápidamente para Arya. Ella decidió que si quería estar segura de la gente que los rodeaba tenía que conocerlos. Así que a pesar de las miradas incrédulas de Gendry, ella asistía a escuchar las peticiones de su gente. Su gente pensó Arya- todavía se sentía raro decirlo.  
Gendry había mandado construir una silla igual a la que se supone era de él por ser el Señor, así que de esa manera ambos le decían a la gente que eran iguales en todo. Arya lo amaba cada día más.  
-M’Lord- un hombre joven llamaba su atención- Arya lo observó era delgado pero estaba claro que era un trabajador. Estaba deseando escuchar su petición.  
-Dígame, buen hombre. ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-Caster Storm, M’Lord.  
Murmuros de bastardo se escucharon en toda la habitación haciendo que Gendry cerrara sus puños.  
-Bienvenido a Storms Ends- Arya le dijo al pobre hombre- él la miró y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.  
-Díganos, ¿qué lo trae hasta aquí?- Gendry preguntó  
-Pedirle a sus señorías un préstamo.  
Un resoplido vino de Lord Errol para disgusto de Arya quien solo le dirigió una mirada severa para que se callara.  
-¿Para que solicita un préstamo?- Arya preguntó.  
-Lo perdí todo M’Lady- el hombre la miró fijamente- solía vivir con mi esposa en las afueras de la ciudad pero hace quince días nos golpeó una tormenta muy fuerte. Llevándose consigo mi pequeña cosecha, la que vendería para pagar mis impuestos- él sonaba muy triste.  
-¿Por qué no estaba protegida su cosecha?- Lord Gendry mencionó.  
-No hemos tenido dinero para pagarle a nuestro Señor los impuestos a tiempo. Entonces no se nos permiten los materiales para eso M’Lord.  
-¿Qué? ¿Según quién?- Arya notó que Gendry estaba enojado- ¿Cómo es posible que esta sea una regla?  
-Mi Señor- Lord Erriol habló por primera vez- No esperará que se les de refugio a toda esta gente. Vivimos en las Tierras de las tormentas por una razón, si este bastardo no protegió su cosecha de mierda es su problema no el suyo.   
-Suficiente- Arya dijo antes de que Gendry se parara y golpeara al hombre- Entiendo la situación aquí Lord Erriol, los impuestos son fundamentales para que haya fondos para todo pero debemos proteger a nuestra gente- Arya se puso de pie y habló- No estoy diciendo que vamos a dejar de cobrar porque eso es imposible- se volteó y le dijo a Gendry directamente- pero vamos a encontrar una manera de poder solucionar todo esto. Mi Señor y yo, damos nuestra palabra.  
-No creo que usted sea capaz de decidir algo como eso, Mi Señora- Lord Errol había hablado.  
-Cuidado Lord Errol- Gendry se puso de pie- Es mi esposa a la que está desautorizando- Tu Señora. Quien dirige este lugar. Y ella tiene toda la facultad de decidir lo que se le plazca.   
La habitación quedó en silencio.  
Arya le sonrió a su marido.  
-Como ya lo dijo mi esposa, te vamos ayudar joven.   
-¿De verdad?- él estaba en shock.  
-Así es, yo misma te acompañaré y visitaré a tu esposa para darle mis buenos deseos- Arya dijo.  
-Gracias M’Lady eso no será necesario. No creo que mi humilde casa sea lugar para recibirla- él bajó la mirada apenado.  
-Tonterías, además ya lo he decidido.  
Gendry sonrió y el joven se despidió tranquilo. Hizo que Gilbert lo pusiera entre los pendientes más urgentes.

Una vez que las peticiones terminaron por el día, Arya se despidió para buscar a su hijo. Gendry se quedó en el salón con Lord Gilbert Farring.  
-Lady Arya, es una fuerza de la naturaleza- él le sonrió a Gendry- ciertamente una mujer del norte era lo que se necesitaba para poner a todos en su sitio.  
-Ella es mejor que yo en esto- Gendry suspiró.  
-Hacen un buen equipo- Gilbert se quedó pensativo- Pero no a todos les gusta el poder que le ha dado a su esposa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Lord Erriol por ejemplo, no está contento con nada de lo que pasó aquí esta tarde.  
-No tengo porque tenerlo contento.  
-Él es uno de sus vasallos, Mi Señor.  
-Pero él va a entender cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí a partir de ahora.  
-Me lo habían dicho y ahora por fin lo veo-  
Gendry se volteó y lo miró confundido.  
-Usted es la mejor versión de Robert, Stannis y Renly. Estoy seguro que se acercan los mejores tiempos para las tierras de las tormentas.  
Gendry no sabía qué decir así que solo sonrió.  
-Usted tiene un lugar en el consejo, ¿cuándo irá a Desembarco del Rey?  
-Según el último cuervo que recibí de mi buen hermano, en una luna.  
-¿Lady Arya y su hijo viajarán con usted?  
-No- Arya dijo mientras entraba a la habitación- Siempre debe haber un Baratheon en Storms Ends.  
Gendry se puso de pie y abrazó a su mujer.  
-Vine a ver qué tanto hacías- ella le reprochó- Tengo los caballos listos para cabalgar con Jon hacia la playa. ¿Vamos?  
Gendry sostuvo su mano y salió con ella ante la risa de Lord Gilbert.  
-Oh, el amor joven- él mencionó a nadie en particular.

Gendry montaba con Jon y Arya en su propio caballos, quien llevaba una canasta con comida y vino. Se apresuró a bajarse de su caballo y colocó una manta para que Jon jugara.  
Gendry colocó los juguetes de madera que él mismo le había hecho a su hijo, era un toro, un ciervo y un lobo. Jon se reía mientras su padre imitaba los ruidos de los animales.  
-Jon, tu padre está loco, así no aúllan los lobos- Arya le quitó a su marido el juguete de lobo y lo observó, de repente pensó en Nymeria.  
-Nada de lo que pasó en el día ha importado más que esto Arya. Estar aquí contigo y el pequeño Jon es lo único que me hace feliz.  
Arya le sonrió y se acercó a besarlo cuando Jon hizo unos ruidos haciéndose notar.  
-Sabes Jon- Arya le dijo a su hijo- A Jon Snow le hubieras encantado- ella sonrió con tristeza.  
-Él lo hubiera amado- Gendry contestó.  
-Padre también- Arya continuó- No sé si mi madre lo hubiera aprobado pero quiero creer que ella también hubiera sido feliz.  
-Ellos te ven Arya, donde quiera que estén y estoy seguro de que son orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado.  
-¿Por ser un asesino?- Arya preguntó mordazmente.  
Gendry se puso serio y negó la cabeza.  
-Por ser la mujer más increíble del mundo. Eres una mujer inteligente, valiente, guerrera, amorosa y fiel a tu paquete. Esa eres tú Arya. Y cuidado con cualquier persona que quisiera arrebatarte eso.  
-Gracias Gendry.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por amarme como lo haces, por darme a Jon, a pesar de que nunca estuvo en mis planes.   
-¿Nunca pensaste en tener hijos?  
-No más que lo que pensé en convertirme en dama- ella regañó- Pero lo amo y daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo.  
-Y yo por ustedes, Arya. Daría todo por mantenerlos a salvo.  
Ellos compartieron un largo beso lleno de amor, antes de decidir que tenían que regresar al castillo.

 

En algún lugar en Storms Ends...

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?- un hombre dijo.  
-Cuando el bastardo se vaya a Desembarco del Rey.  
-¿Cómo lo vamos hacer?  
-Tenemos que deshacernos de la loba, así será más fácil quitarle al hijo. Después de eso lo vamos a matar. Pero primero le escribiremos al bastardo para que renuncie a Storms ends.  
-No lo hará.  
-Por supuesto que sí lo hará. Una vez que le digamos que de lo contrario mataremos al niño.  
-¿Pero lo dejarás vivir?  
-No, para nada. Pero él no debe saberlo.  
-¿Y la loba vivirá?  
-No si por mi fuera, pero no quiero empezar una guerra contra la Reina en el Norte o el Rey de los Seis Reinos.  
-Como quiera desatarás su furia.  
-No necesariamente.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Tengo un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la demora. Espero les guste el capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El enfrentamiento prometido.

Arya Y Gendry estaban en las cámaras de su hijo Jon, quien dormía profundamente. En unos cuantos minutos él tendría que cabalgar hacia Desembarco del Rey debido al consejo del Rey Bran del que formaba parte. Lo cierto era que cuando lo nombró maestro de guerra y armas estaba muy entusiasmado, pero el hecho de tener que viajar y dejar atrás a su familia lo molestaba.  
-Él se parece cada día más a ti- Arya le dijo.  
-Algo me dice que su personalidad será como la tuya y que los Siete nos preparen para eso.  
-Oye- Arya lo golpeó en el brazo.  
-Los voy a extrañar- Gendry le rodeó la cintura a su mujer y la puso frente a él- No quiero irme.  
-Lo sé, te extrañaremos también, pero es tu deber. Bran te necesita.  
-No creo que haya una guerra pronto Arya, tu hermano podría prescindir de mis servicios al menos en esta ocasión- él estaba frunciendo el ceño.  
-Gendry no seas estúpido, formas parte del consejo de Bran y debes ir. Jon y yo estaremos bien, pero te vamos a extrañar eso sí. Dale mis saludos a mi hermano por favor.  
-Lo que m’Lady ordena- Gendry la besó.  
Antes de salir del solar de su hijo él le dijo.  
-Arya, debes cuidarte y cuidar a Jon. Sé prudente por favor.  
Arya levantó la ceja.  
-¿Ahora me vas a decir qué hacer?  
-No, sabes que jamás lo haría pero necesito saber que ustedes estarán bien. Tengo una estúpida sesación que no entiendo qué es.  
-Estúpido toro, ¿te olvidas quién soy?   
-Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte amor, pero como quiera quiero que estén a salvo.   
-Está bien- ella lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento.  
-Siete infiernos- Gendry dijo- ¿qué haré una luna sin ti? No podré soportarlo.  
-Estúpido, ahora vamos te están esperando.  
Gendry salía y solo un pequeño grupo de soldados lo acompañaban. No quería que Ser Gilbert se fuera con él porque lo quería cuidando a Arya.  
Con un último beso a su esposa, se subió al caballo y salió rumbo a Desembarco del Rey.

 

Dos mañanas después de la partida de Gendry, Arya estaba en sus cámaras con la doncella que jugaba con Jon. Ella leía unos cuervos. Sonrió al ver que uno era de su querido hermano.  
Arya:  
Como decía nuestro padre: “el hombre que dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada”.  
Un juicio Arya. No lo olvides.  
Todo saldrá bien.  
Tu hermano.  
Bran.

 

Arya se quedó perpleja cuando leyó el cuervo. No entendía nada pero sabía que algo iba a pasar. Un juicio, le había pedido su hermano. Ella tendría que ser prudente.  
-Mi señora- el Maestre le llamó en la puerta.  
-¿Si?  
-Los materiales se han enviado a Caster Storm y a su esposa para reforzar su granja. Ellos ya estaban trabajando en eso, según los reportes.  
Arya sonrió.  
-¡Eso es maravilloso Maestre!- Se puso de pie- pida que preparen dos caballos por favor, iremos hacer un recorrido para ver cómo van las cosas.  
-Pero Mi señora, no debería.   
-¿Por qué no? Le prometí que los visitaría.  
-Bueno pero al menos considere dejar al pequeño. Sería muy peligroso para él.  
-Jon estará conmigo. No confío en nadie más para protegerlo- ella gruñó.  
-Por supuesto Mi Señora, no he querido importunar. En un momento pediré que sus caballos estén listos.  
-Y comida por supuesto, agua también- Arya señaló.  
-Vamos Jon, ella tomó a su hijo en sus brazos.  
Arya estaba maravillada de poder salir y explorar y mejor aún que pudiera hacerlo en pantalones otra vez. Casi estaba perdido todo el peso del bebé y estaba agradecida.

La visita con Caster Storm y su linda esposa Myra fue tranquila. Le habían dado las gracias por su generosidad y habían prometido enviarle unas papas para su cena personal cuando el Señor volviera. Arya había dicho que no era necesario pero al final había aceptado. Ahora por supuesto el sol estaba en lo alto y ya casi anochecía, Jon había estado dormido la gran parte de la reunión, así que por el momento estaba más que despierto.   
Arya miraba a su alrededor, estaba preocupada, lo cierto era que había puesto a su hijo en un peligro inminente ya que fue demasiado testaruda en dejarlo en Storms Ends. Los árboles se movían como si susurraran algo y ella se tensó, le dijo a su doncella que galoparan más rápido y así lo hicieron hasta que uno de los caballos ya no pudo más de agotamiento. En este punto Jon estaba llorando.  
-Rápido Lyra, le dijo a la doncella, cabalgarás conmigo, no podemos quedarnos aquí, no es seguro.  
Antes que la doncella pudiera subirse al caballo una flecha le atravesó el pecho, desangrándose al momento, Arya observó la situación con horror y pronto se encontró rodeada de un grupo de hombres, eran tres los que tenía enfrente. Estaban en el suelo, ella claramente tendría una ventaja, pero Jon seguía llorando y ella alcanzó a Neddle con su mano libre. Cabalgó hacia los hombres y acabó rápidamente con dos de ellos, Jon no dejaba de llorar y ella no podía creer que estuvieran pasando por esto. Cuando intentó terminar con el otro, su caballo estaba en el suelo, derribado por otra flecha que vino del otro lado. Así que Jon y ella acabaron en la tierra. Ella intentó cubrir a su hijo con su cuerpo para que no se lastimara.  
-Estúpida- se dijo- por supuesto que había más-tengo que calmarme. Fría como un hombre sin rostro- se dijo.  
Tres hombres se colocaron frente a ellos y pronto se reunió el otro.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
-¿No es obvio? Queremos al niño.   
-¿Por qué?   
-Porque no los queremos aquí. Estamos hartos de ustedes. Del maldito bastardo como un señor y de la sucia perra del Norte como la gobernante de este lugar.  
-Cuidado, Ser, soy Arya Stark, la asesina del Rey de la noche. No soy una fuerza que puedas superar- ella advirtió.  
-Pero ahora tienes una debilidad- el hombre se acercó a ellos- Eres madre.  
-Eso no lo haré jamás. Prefiero morir.  
-Claro que vas a morir- el hombre mencionó.  
-Esas no fueron las instrucciones- otro hombre dijo.  
-¿Quién te pidió esto? Dime el nombre y perdonaré esta ofenza.  
-No voy a decir nada. Pero basta de charlas, quiero al bastardo. Vayan por él.  
Dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia la loba, quien nunca abandonó a su hijo y sacaba su espada peleando con ellos. Los hombres no eran buenos, ella creía que eran unos campesinos haciendo el trabajo sucio de otra gente más importante.  
Arya se movió rápidamente quedando en medio de los dos, cuando ellos dos cargaron sus espadas y estando casi encima de ella se quitó haciendo que los hombres se asesinaran entre ellos.  
-Perra- dijo el tercer hombre.  
Este era bueno, le había hecho un primer corte en el brazo y sangraba bastante, empapando a Jon. Arya intentó cortarlo con su espada pero no lo estaba logrando.   
-Entrega al bastardo y no morirás.  
-Jamás.  
Arya estaba observando a los ojos del hombre fijamente. Ella creía que lo conocía. El hombre la abofeteó dejándola en el suelo una vez más con Jon en sus brazos. Lo cierto era que sería más fácil si ella peleara sin Jon pero no podía dejarlo de lado. No cuando estos dos desgraciados lo querían alejar de ella.  
Arya estaba de rodillas, Jon llorando en sus brazos y pidiendo a su padre.  
-Excelente momento para pedir a tu padre Jon- ella pensó.  
Arya había dejado pasar el tiempo que creía conveniente. Sus sueños anoche se lo habían advertido.  
-Soy Arya Stark, hija de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn Stark. Una hija del Norte, una asesina entrenada que mató al Rey de la noche- ella se levantó- defenderé a mi hijo como lo hizo mi madre y ella era un pez. Ahora ve, lo que los lobos hacen con sus traidores.  
-Nymeria- Arya gritó.  
Nymeria llegó atacando al hombre frente a ella, le mordió la pierna y se lo comió, después al darse cuenta que el otro escapaba se fue tras él y lo retuvo hasta que Arya se puso frente a él y le escupió.  
-Dime, ¿Quién te mando?  
-No diré nada.   
-Perfecto, te mataría en este momento, pero tu juicio servirá para decirle a la gente que nadie puede meterse con mi paquete.  
-Estás loca perra.  
Ella lo golpeó y se apresuró a amarrarlo, cuando alcanzó a ver un cuervo que la miraba fijamente: Bran. Ella sonrió cansadamente y recogió a su hijo. Lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas le brotaban. 

Cuando Arya llega al castillo, todos estaban movilizándose. Ser Gilbert estaba con el maestre organizando una búsqueda para ella. Ya que era de noche y no había regresado.  
-Lady Arya- Ser Gilbert le gritó-¿qué ha pasado? Dijo al notar lo malherida que estaba y aun Jon intranquilo.  
-Fuimos emboscados, Mi Señor, hay traidores en nuestras filas y este hombre será juzgado.  
-Mi Señora, deje revisarlos- el maestre dijo, intentando no temblar ante la vista del gran lobo siguiendo a su señora.  
-No, los quiero a todos en el gran salón. Es hora de que tenga mi justicia. Y será a la usanza del Norte.

 

El hombre brutalmente golpeado estaba en el suelo del gran salón. Arya estaba frente a él con Jon en sus brazos, Ser Gilbert a su derecha y el maestre a su izquierda. Lord Errol, su hija y Ser Climbert Swann también estaban presentes.  
-¿Quién te mandó?- Arya exigió.  
-Nadie, maldita perra- el hombre fue golpeado por un soldado Baratheon.  
-Cuida tu lenguaje- Ser Gilbert dijo severo- Has cometido traición.   
Otro golpe recibió el prisionero.  
-Deberíamos castrarlo- un hombre gritaba.  
-Eso podía ser de ayuda Ser- ARya preguntó- Alys Storms M’Lady. No soy un caballero.  
-¿Querrías el honor?-Arya le preguntó.  
-Cualquier cosa por usted M’Lady. Lo que este hombre ha hecho no tiene nombre.  
-Si la tiene, se llama traición.  
-My lady no creo que sea lo correcto- el maestre intentaba persuadirla. Pero Arya estaba más allá de eso en este momento.  
-¡NOOOOO!- el prisionero gritó, no lo hagas.  
Alys Storm sonrió y Arya también.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Fuimos contratados por dos señores nobles, Lord Erriol y Ser Swann.  
La habitación jadeó en asombro.  
-¡No puede creerle mi señora! Lord Erriol dijo furioso- este hombre es un demente.  
-Soy fiel a la casa Baratheon- Ser Climbert gritaba.  
-No tiene pruebas- Lord Erriol estaba enojado.  
-Hay un testigo más de esto- Arya mencionó- Lady Erriol por favor un paso al frente. Puede repetir lo que me ha dicho.  
-Mi padre Lord Otis Erriol ha sido el autor de este vil ataque junto con Ser Climbert Swann, los escuché hablar de eso cuando vieron que usted llegaba con el prisionero Mi señora.  
-Maldita perra- Climbert se le había abalanzado a la niña.  
-Eres una mala hija- Erriol escupió.  
-Guardias- Arya ordenó.  
-Lord Otis Erriol, Ser Climert Swann, Ranos Storm, en nombre de mi querido hermano Brandon de la Casa Stark y Rey de los Seis reinos, yo Lady Arya Baratheon, esposa del Señor Paramount de Storms Ends los sentencio a morir por traición y asesinato.  
-Tráiganme la espada de mi marido.  
-Mi Señora, yo podría hacerlo- Gilbert le dijo.  
-No, el que sentencia debe blandir la espada, eso decía mi padre.  
Arya le dio a Jon al maestre y se encargó de cumplir la sentencia.  
-No soy una mujer que vaya por la vida asesinando a mi gente, soy leal a estas tierras, soy su Señora, Arya Stark y considero a los Storms Ends como mi paquete, pero que el mensaje sea claro. No toleraré ninguna traición a mi familia. Y menos que quieran agredir a mi hijo. La justicia ha sido servida.  
-Viva Lady Arya Baratheon.  
-Viva la loba del Norte.  
-Viva Arya Stark.  
Los gritos estaban en su apogeo y ella tomó a su hijo y salió a sus cámaras con el maestre siguiéndolos.

-Oh Jon, perdóname por todo lo que pasamos hoy- Arya abrazaba a su hijo, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.  
Jon la miró con los ojos de su padre y se sintió tan cansada, quería a Gendry aquí.  
-Todo va a estar bien, mi pequeño ciervo. Todo va a estar bien.  
Arya fue recompensada con una hermosa palabra que provino de Jon: Mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que se quedaron conmigo en este fanfic. Espero les guste el capítulo :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry en Desembarco del Rey y noticias de Sansa.

FLASHBACK

Gendry apenas estaba entrando a Desembarco del Rey Y ya lo odiaba. Necesitaba regresar a su casa, con su familia, tenía una maldita opresión en el pecho que lo hacía querer dar la vuelta y volver a Storms End. Lo cierto era que ese lugar se había sentido como su casa o al menos así empezaba a sentirse después de tanto tiempo, un lugar que pudiera llamar propio. Pero la realidad era otra, ese lugar esa su hogar porque Arya estaba ahí, con él, ayudándolo a ser mejor persona y siendo su familia. A él no le hubiera importado seguir en la fragua de Winterfell si eso significara que ella aun estuviera a su lado junto a su hijo.   
Pensó en Jon, su pequeño hijo que había dejado con su madre, él era su apariencia completamente, pero algo dentro de él pensaba que había heredado la sangre de lobo de su madre. Pero se sintió feliz al saber que no había guerras, ni asesinos que fueran tras ellos. Jon, su pequeño hijo, tendría una infancia feliz, que les fue robada a su loba y a él. Gendry estaba seguro de eso.

-Lord Baratheon- Ser Davos saludó en la entrada- Es un gusto verte por aquí muchacho. Pensé que te habías perdido- regañó.  
-No quería venir si eso es lo que me estabas preguntando, pero bueno aquí estoy. Ahora vamos a entrar que esta ciudad sigue oliendo a mierda.  
Ser Davos se rio a carcajadas.  
-Tienes razón muchacho, seguimos trabajando por la restauración. El Rey Bran está muy al pendiente de la gente, está haciendo lo mejor que puede.  
-Estoy seguro de eso.  
-¿Cómo estás las cosas en Storms End?  
-Como pueden estar en estos días, muchas peticiones, quejas y asuntos que requieren la atención de su Señor.  
-O sea que les haces mucha falta a tus habitantes por lo que veo- Davos dijo mientras alzaba la ceja.  
-Oh no, para nada. Ellos tienen a Arya. Y los Siete saben que ella es mejor que yo en eso.  
-¿Han aceptado seguir las órdenes de Lady Arya?- Davos preguntó intranquilo.  
-No es que les estemos preguntando la verdad. Ella y yo somos iguales en todo. Y así se los hemos hecho a saber.  
-¿Cómo está el niño?  
La cara de Gendry se iluminó.  
-Creciendo Ser Davos, maravillosamente bien.   
-¿Y el matrimonio?  
-Me gusta. Digo, es muy interesante ser el esposo de Arya Stark. Nunca tienes un momento aburrido.  
Ambos hombres sonrieron. Hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono donde los esperaba el Rey Bran.  
-Mi Rey- Gendry se arrodillo frente a Bran- Estoy tan contento de estar aquí para servirte lealmente.  
-Gracias Lord Baratheon- Bran dijo mientras le decía que se levantara- Es muy satisfactorio verlo por aquí. Ser Davos si pudiera acompañar a mi buen hermano a sus habitaciones para que se ponga cómodo. Tendremos nuestra primera reunión más tarde.  
-Por supuesto Su Gracia- dijo Ser Davos.  
-Ah y ¿Gendry?  
Gendry volteó ante la informalidad del Rey.  
-Vas a tener que demostrar pronto el lema de tu casa. “La nuestra es la furia”.   
Gendry parpadeó confuso.  
-Ellos están bien.   
Fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus ojos se pusieran lechosos.  
-¿Qué quiso decir?- Gendry preguntó a Ser Davos.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de intentar descifrar sus mensajes crípticos. Vamos muchacho, sigamos las órdenes.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gendry estaba casi por llegar a su casa, después de una luna que parecía interminable, por fin estaría con su familia. Aunque se preguntaba porque su esposa no le había contestado sus cartas. Tal vez estaba muy ocupada- pensó. Pero por fin estaría con ellos y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Arya sabía que Gendry estaría llegando en cualquier momento, no sabía cómo abordaría la noticia del ataque que ella y su hijo sufrieron hace una luna, lo cierto era que fue por eso que no había contestado sus cuervos. No quería decirle que estaban bien cuando habían pasado por eso. Pero ella se imaginaba la furia que tendría su marido cuando se lo contara.  
-Mi Señora- el maestre interrumpió- Un cuervo del Norte ha llegado para usted.  
-Sansa- Arya se apresuró y se lo arrebató de las manos.

Querida hermana:  
Te escribo para preguntar por tu bienestar y el de mi sobrino. No hemos tenido noticias tuyas en más de una luna y estoy preocupada. Espero las cosas estén yendo bien en Storms Ends. De lo contrario sabes que puedo ayudar en lo que sea.  
Por mi parte tengo unas noticias que compartir, estoy enamorada Arya, no sé cómo fue, ni en qué momento, pero lo estoy y soy muy feliz por eso. Tenías razón, Podrick Payne es un gran hombre y me ama, a mí, a la mujer, a Sansa Stark no a la Reina del Norte. Los señores del Norte no estaban muy contentos cuando anuncié mi inminente compromiso pero les dije que no era asunto suyo con quien me acostaba- estoy segura que en este momento estás orgullosa de mi- quisiera que estuvieras aquí Arya, de verdad, pero cuando escribía esta carta me desmayé y el maestre me confirmó que estaba de encargo. Así que los planes se han adelantado y cuando recibas esto, probablemente sea una mujer casada, otra vez, pero por primera vez con alguien que quiero. Pod tomará el nombre de Stark así como nuestros hijos. Deseo que esta noticia te llene de felicidad como a mí. Dale mi cariño a mi buen hermano y muchos besos a mi sobrino. Espero que el viaje a Winterfell suceda pronto. Los extraño.  
Por favor escriba de vuelta. Necesito saber cómo has tomado esta noticia.  
Con amor.  
Sansa.

Arya estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Su hermana estaba feliz, era una mujer casada y estaba esperando. Se apresuró a escribir una carta de vuelta.

Sansa:  
Las cosas por aquí han estado bien, dentro de lo que cabe, sabes que no me puedo quedar quieta, pero ya te contaré, el estúpido toro está por llegar de Desembarco del Rey, ya que asistió al consejo de Bran. Jon ha crecido tanto, pero cada día está más idéntico a Gendry, puedes estar segura de mi enojo ya que yo fui la que lo trajo al mundo. A mí me dolió y mi hijo toma después de su padre. Una burla realmente.  
Ahora bien, pasando a tus noticias, estoy tan feliz por ti y aún más que orgullosa de que les dijeras a esos vejestorios que se fueran a la mierda porque es tu decisión ser feliz con Pod. Padre, Madre y Robb estarían orgullosos de ti, Sansa. También Jon.  
Dile a Pod, que más le vale hacerte feliz o va a saber de lo que es capaz la loba del Norte.  
Estaremos viajando para conocer a nuestro sobrino cuando llegue el momento. Pero prepárate Sansa porque duele como el infierno. Le dije a Gendry que no lo dejaría ponerme otro bebé en mi vientre y sigo pensando en eso.  
Nos vemos pronto hermana.  
Te ama.  
Arya.

Arya envió la respuesta a su hermana y suspiró.  
-Si nuestros padres nos vieran ahora- ella dijo en voz alta.  
Jon eligió ese momento para llorar en la cama.  
-Oh mi pequeño, vas a tener un primo, ¿puedes creerlo? Más Stark en el mundo.  
-Mi Señora- el maestre le interrumpió tra vez.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Las pancartas de Lord Baratheon se ven, llegará esta tarde.  
La sonrisa de Arya se amplió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Espero les guste el capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry regresa a casa! Un poco de pelusa doméstica.

Gendry estaba entrando a Storms Ends y estaba feliz. Los trabajadores se detenían de las actividades y lo saludaban, él correspondía con una sonrisa también. Lo cierto era que todo este comportamiento le era extraño, jamás creyó que fuera merecedor de tanto cariño por la gente. Pero las diversas decisiones que él y Arya habían tomado en el poco tiempo aquí parecía tener contentos a los pequeños.

Él buscaba desesperadamente a su mujer mientras desmontaba pero no la veía.  
-Lord Baratheon- el maestre fue el primero en saludar- ¡QUÉ GUSTO TENERLO DE REGRESO!  
-Mi Señor- Lord Gilbert se había inclinado respetuosamente- Un placer recibirlo en casa otra vez.  
-M’Lord- decían varias personas cerca de él y Gendry solo asentía abrumado por el repentino recibimiento.  
-¿Todo bien en su viaje a Desembarco del Rey?- el maestre preguntó cortésmente.  
-Todo excelente- contestó secamente mientras seguía buscando a su loba.  
\- Mi Señor- una voz lo sacó de su inquietud.  
-Lady Errol- asintió Gendry.  
-Bienvenido otra vez.

A Gendry se le hizo raro no ver al padre de la chica pero no dijo nada necesitaba ver a su mujer ya.

-¿Dónde esta mi esposa?  
-En sus cámaras mi Señor. Junto con su hijo.  
Gendry sonrió ellos estaban bien.  
-Voy a verla.  
-Mi Señor- Ser Gilbert interrumpió y Gendry casi gritó.  
-Qué.  
-Necesitamos hablar con usted. Han pasado unas cosas.   
-Por supuesto pero antes voy a ver a mi familia.  
-Pero mi Señor, esto es urgente, usted debería…  
-Ver a su esposa e hijo- Una voz interrumpió la conmoción.  
-Arya- Gendry sonrió.  
-Se supone te reunirías a mi en nuestras cámaras, pero parece tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo- la loba estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Gendry se abrió paso hasta acercarse a su mujer y la besó, mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la había extrañado. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de los moretones en su cara, casi imperceptibles para el mundo, pero él conocía cada centímetro de la piel de esta mujer y eso no estaba ahí antes.

-Arya, tu cara. ¿Qué pasó?- Gendry dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.  
-De eso queríamos hablarte Mi Señor- Lord Gilbert dijo con miedo.  
Gendry se volteó con una furia apenas contenida y le dijo al hombre.  
-¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi esposa?- exigió- ¿Cómo es posible que esto sucediera? ¿Por qué en los siete infiernos no me habían dicho nada?  
-Mi Señor, intentamos que usted viniera con nosotros- el maestre decía nervioso.  
-Me estás diciendo que tengo que ausentarme por órdenes del Rey y en mi ausencia mi esposa y mi hijo estuvieron en peligro. ¡Eso es inaceptable! ¡Exijo que me digan en este momento lo que pasó! 

Arya había rodado los ojos ante el arrebato de su marido, sacó una manzana que tenía en el pantalón, la comenzó a devorar y se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca. 

Completamente divertida al ver a los hombres de Gendry intentar calmarlo. Lo único que le preocupaba era el pequeño círculo de gente que ya estaba escuchando todo.

-Hubo un ataque orquestado por Lord Erriol y Ser Swann- el maestre decía- gracias a los Siete no pasó a mayores.  
-¿Qué no pasó a mayores?- Gendry estaba gritando y Arya se divertía- Mi mujer tiene su cara llena de golpes y eso es lo que se ve. ¿Dónde están esos traidores? Merecen morir y por mi mano lo harán.  
-Eso no va ser posible, Mi Señor- Lord Farring decía nervioso.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Han sido juzgados.  
-¿Por quien?- preguntó Gendry.  
-Por mi por supuesto- Arya se levantó ya había tenido suficiente.  
-¿Arya? ¿Lo hiciste?  
-Defendí mi hogar y a mi hijo, como mi madre lo hizo hace mucho tiempo Gendry, no tengo que recordarte que soy un hábil peleador- ella se estaba cansando de todo esto.  
-No dudo que seas capaz Arya, pero no necesitas tener que estar en guardia en tu propia casa- Gendry dijo suavemente.  
-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. No sé porque tanto alboroto. Esos dos traidores y la gente que los ayudó están muertos. Dicté sentencia y pasé mi espada. Como mi padre me enseñó.

Gendry parpadeó incrédulo. Él estaba sumamente enojado, primero con él mismo por dejarlos solos, con sus abanderados por traicionarlo y con Arya por decirlo todo tan tranquilamente.

Él estaba decidido a hablar con ella cuando dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con algo enorme o más bien alguien.

Nymeria había llegado al ver tanto alboroto pero se había quedado cerca de Gendry, él ni siquiera había notado al gran lobo. 

Arya estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse de su marido frente a tanta gente.

-Nymeria, éste es Gendry, Gendry esta es Nymeria- ella sonrió.  
-Mucho gusto Nymeria. 

Nymeria olfateó a Gendry y siguió acostada.

-Ya es suficiente marido- Arya se puso de pie- Estás dando un verdadero espectáculo en este momento. La gente no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que pasamos aquí. Vamos a ver a nuestro hijo y te contaré todo con lujo de detalle.

Arya prácticamente jaló a Gendry y lo llevo adentro del castillo con Nymeria pisándole los talones.

-¿Cree que el Señor volverá a confiar en nosotros?- el maestre preguntó.  
-La que debe preocuparte es nuestra Lady Arya, ella es la que manda por aquí, si no te has dado cuenta- Lord Gilbert dijo mientras sonreía.

 

-Jon, hijo- Gendry se abrió paso mientras recogía al pequeño de su cuna- ¿Estás bien?  
-Toro, no creo que te conteste pronto- Arya seguía comiendo otra manzana.  
-Arya- Gendry regañó- ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?  
-Fueron momentos difíciles Gnedry, estaba sola, con Jon pero Nymeria nos ayudó.  
-Siento mucho no haber estado aquí.  
-No seas estúpido Gendry. No siempre estaremos juntos, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer. Además no te olvides que soy muy capaz de defendernos. ¿Verdad bebé?- ella le sonrió a su hijo.  
-Mama- Jon dijo.  
-¿Qué?- Gendry dijo fingiendo disgusto- No puedo creer que esa sea tu primera palabra- Traidor.  
Arya rodó los ojos.  
-¿Cómo está Bran?  
-Bien, en sus maneras, pero bien. Está haciendo mucho por la reconstrucción de ese lugar de mierda.  
-Él es buen rey.  
-Él es.  
-Sansa se casó con Pod- Arya lo dijo como si dijera que venía otra tormenta- y ella está esperando un hijo.  
-¿Qué?

Arya procedió a contarle todo lo que su hermana le había escrito y lo mucho que le pedía que viajaran a Winterfell para el nacimiento del bebé en dos lunas. Arya estaba más que dispuesta a ir pero no quería separarse de Gendry.

-Sabes que Lord Farring podría quedarse aquí mientras nosotros vamos.  
-Dijiste que siempre debe haber un Baratheon en Storms Ends, Arya.  
-Lo sé, pero quiero que estemos juntos cuando Jon conozca la nieve por primera vez.  
-El nació allí, Arya- Gendry la estaba molestando.  
-Sí, pero no ha jugado- ella hizo un puchero.  
-Está bien, se harán los arreglos y vamos a ir los tres.  
-¿Escuchaste eso Jon?- Arya dijo- Vamos a ir a Winterfell a ver a tu tía Sansa y a conocer a tu pequeña prima.  
-¿Has decidido que será niña entonces?- Gendry bromeaba.  
-No sé la verdad pero me gustaría. Sansa sería muy feliz.  
-¿Y tú?- Gendry preguntó curioso- ¿Quisieras una niña?

Arya abrió los ojos.

-No creo que tener otro hijo esté en mis planes Gendry. Al menos no por el momento.  
-Lo sé, Arya, estaba jugando.   
-Te amo- ella dijo mientras lo besaba.

Ahora saldré por una bandeja de algo de comer y regreso.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el pequeño dijo:

-Papá.  
-¿Que dijiste?- Gendry le gritó a su hijo- Dilo otra vez Jon.  
-Papá.  
-Arya- Gendry gritaba- él dijo papá. Me dijo papá.  
-Estúpido toro, ¿Qué es todo este griterío?  
-Jon, me dijo papá- dile a tu mamá quien soy.  
-Toro- Jon repitió.

Arya no pudo contener la risa.

Gendry frunció el ceño.

-Gendry creo que estás cansado necesitas dormir y comer. Y un buen baño. Ya vuelvo.

Con eso le quitó a Jon de las manos y se fue a pedir comida y un buen baño para su marido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos queda solo un capítulo más! Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo en leer mi historia. Abrazos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo.

Epílogo.

Cinco años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Arya a sus 23 años y Gendry a sus 28, habían logrado una buena relación, eran el Señor y la Señora de los Storms ends y su gente los amaba. A pesar de su comienzo un poco frío, todos habían aprendido a quererlos cuando vieron lo mucho que hacían por los pequeños. Storms ends era conocido por sus armas, era el único de los Seis reinos que tenían un gran armamento, todo supervisado por su Señor que era el mejor herrero de Westeros, además habían logrado establecer relaciones comerciales con Bravos, todas estas manejadas por su señora. Era sin duda, un Reino que podía ser independiente si lo quisiera, tenían un gran ejército formado por hombres y mujeres por igual y el Señor una vez cada semana invitaba a cenar a un hombre o mujer diferente a su mesa, no importándole su situación social. Todos estaban asombrados por las reformas hechas a este lugar.

Arya estaba en sus cámaras viendo a través de su gran ventana, hoy recibirían a sus hermanos y a su familia. Por primera vez en cuatro años se estaban reuniendo y su corazón no podía contenerse de la felicidad. La última vez que se vieron fue en Winterfell cuando hizo ese viaje con Gendry y Jon, pero solo se había reunido con Sansa, Pod y sus gemelos, ahora en esta ocasión, Bran también venía y su esposa Meera Reed. Ellos habían sorprendido a Westeros cuando anunciaron que estaban casados y esperaban un hijo. Arya ni siquiera pensaba que eso era posible. Pero su hermano parecía feliz según lo dicho por Gendry cada vez que asistía al consejo. Ella no visitaba Desembarco del Rey porque le traía malos recuerdos, además de que siempre debería haber un Baratheon en Storm ends.  
Un pequeño llanto proveniente de una cuna a lado de su cama la interrumpió de sus recuerdos.  
-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño lobo? ¡Ya es hora de despertar! ¡Tus tíos te van a conocer!  
La pequeña sonrió a su madre.  
Hace seis lunas, Arya había dado a luz a su segundo hijo, fue una hermosa niña, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, pero con la pequeña nariz de su padre y Jon. Era una hermosura, no podía creer que ella y Gendry la habían hecho. Sonrió al recordar el momento exacto de su nacimiento:

FLASHBACK:  
-No puedo creer que permití que me pusieras otro bebé en el vientre estúpido toro- ella le gritaba a Gendry quien asustado sostenía su mano.  
-Calma, mi amor, todo va a estar bien.  
-Duele como el infierno. Debería matarte por esto.  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieres mylady pero por favor tienes que pujar- Gendry le respondió.  
-Usted puede Mi señora- el maestre le dijo.  
Afuera de la habitación tenía lugar una tormenta espantosa, con truenos y relámpagos.  
-¡Es una niña!- El maestre dijo con alegría mientras Arya respiraba.  
Gendry se apresuró a darle un beso en la sien a su mujer mientras el maestre limpiaba al bebé.  
-¡Lo hiciste amor!- Te amo- él besó su boca.  
-¡Quiero verla!- la loba exigió.  
El maestre la limpió y la puso en sus brazos.  
Arya abrió los ojos en shock cuando se encontró con su hija por primera vez, en apariencia era una Tully completamente. Por fin los genes que había heredado de su madre se estaban mostrando.  
-Ella es preciosa Arya, como su madre- Gendry besó a su hija con amor.  
-No puedo creer que sea nuestra- Arya contestó.  
-Te amo bebé- Gendry le decía a su hija.  
-Parece que su hija ha heredado a su abuela- el maestre dijo tranquilo.  
-Ella ciertamente lo hizo- Arya respondió con los ojos llorosos- Pensó en su Lady Madre, en todo lo que vivieron y en lo mucho que la entendía ahora que era madre ella misma. La hija que tenían era una lindura y ciertamente se parecía a ella.  
Cuando la niña abrió los ojos Gendry dijo.  
-Tiene ojos azules, como los míos.  
-No estúpido, sus ojos son color Tully.  
-Oh, está bien, pero tiene tu nariz.  
Arya sonrió.  
-Quiero que se llame Catelyn- Arya le dijo a su esposo.  
-Catelyn Baratheon, me gusta, amor.

 

Cuando Arya terminó de cambiar a su pequeña hija de seis meses, un torbellino entró a las cámaras.  
-Mamáaaaaaaa, no vas a creer lo que pasó- Jon decía con ánimo.  
-Jon, tus tíos están a punto de llegar y ya te había cambiado- Arya regañó.  
-Lo siento mamá, pero estaba jugando con Nymeria y ella me revolcó por la tierra. Pero me dejó montarla. Por primera vez- él estaba muy contento.  
-Eso si es sorprendente, a pesar que Nymeria te ama, no te tiene mucha paciencia mi pequeño lobo.  
-Papá dijo que la dejara descansar, ella parece cansarse más ahora mamá.  
-Bueno Nymeria ha recorrido un largo viaje.  
-Mamá, tengo ganas de ver a mis primos y jugar. ¿Les puedo enseñar mis espadas de juguete?  
-Sí puedes Jon- Arya dijo mientras le sonreía a su hijo. Él era idéntico a su marido-pero ahora debes cambiarte.  
-¿Puedo besar a mi hermanita?  
-Sí, pero ya que te cambies.  
Jon hizo un puchero que lo hizo parecerse a su madre.  
-Aquí estoy- Gendry gritó mientras entraba en la habitación- ¿Cómo está mi paquete?  
-Papá, mamá quiere que me cambie.  
-Y tú también Gendry- Arya regañó.  
-No recuerdo que te importara mucho la apariencia antes, My Lady- Gendry bromeó.  
-No he visto a mi hermana en años, por fin nos visita y quiero que se dé cuenta que al menos lo he intentado.  
-Pero no estás usando un vestido- Gendry señaló.  
-Tampoco es para tanto- Arya respondió con indiferencia.  
-Está bien, pequeño ciervo, vamos a bañarnos, que la tía Sansa debe verte muy guapo.  
Arya los miró sonriendo mientras salían.

 

El primero en llegar fue Bran, con su esposa la Reina Meera.  
Arya, Gendry, Jon estaban esperando en fila. La pequeña Cat en los brazos de su madre.  
Todos a excepción de Arya se inclinaron.  
-La casa Baratheon está honrada de recibirlos- Gendry hizo lo propio.  
-Basta de formalidades, pueden ponerse de pie querido buen hermano- Bran mencionó mientras miraba a Arya.  
-Hermano- Arya sonrió mientras corría para abrazarlo.  
-Hermana- Bran le devolvió el abrazo mientras observaba a la bebé- ella se parece a madre.  
-Ella lo hace.  
-Sin embargo, tiene tu nariz.  
Arya sonrió mientras lo abrazaba otra vez.  
-Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa la Reina Meera Stark y a nuestro hijo Rickon.  
Arya conoció a su sobrino, era un niño de ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro rizado, se parecía tanto a Jon que dolía.  
-Él se parece a Jon- Arya dijo en susurro.  
-Es idéntico a nuestro hermano.  
Gendry se acercó con el pequeño Jon.  
-Mi reina- Gendry saludó.  
-Nada de eso, querido hermano, solo Meera.  
Los recién llegados se dirigieron a entrar al castillo.

Sansa y su paquete fueron los siguientes en arribar. Su hermana viajaba con un gran número de soldados y las pancartas Stark ondeaban en las alturas.  
Arya no podía estar más feliz.  
El primero en desmontar fue Podrick Payne, quien tenía barba ahora y había crecido un poco, sin embargo se mantenía en forma. Él ayudó a Sansa a bajar de la timonera. Arya abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio el crecimiento del estómago de su hermana.  
-Reina Sansa- Arya dijo en tono de burla- no me contó de eso en sus cartas.  
Sansa rodó los ojos.  
-No era apropiado, además te vería como quiera.  
Arya se echó a reír mientras tomaba su hermana en los brazos.  
Pod se acercó a saludar a Gendry mientras acunaba a una niña en sus brazos y traía a dos niños con él.  
-Robb y Theon saluden a sus tíos- Sansa tan propia los instruyó.  
-Hola tía Arya, hola tío Gendry- los niños dijeron en coro.  
-Mis pequeños vengan a mi- Arya los abrazó- los dos niños tenían cuatro años y tenían su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules.   
Gendry puso su atención en la pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de Pod- era una copia de su Arya.  
-Ella se parece a ti- Gendry bromeó.  
-Y en todo. Prefiere los pantalones y no quiere sus clases de costura- Sansa dijo con un suspiro- ella se llama Brienne.  
-Ella es perfecta- Arya abrazó a su sobrina de dos años que tenía su color de cabellos castaño y ojos grises.  
-Jon- Sansa gritó- Ven a mis brazos mi niño.  
-Hola tía Sansa.  
-Dioses él es idéntico a Gendry.  
-Gendry sonrió.  
-Oh, Arya- Sansa dijo mientras tomaba a Cat de sus brazos- ella es igual a madre.  
-Lo es.  
-Pero tiene tu nariz.  
Las hermanas sonrieron.  
Entraron juntos al castillo.

 

Gendry y Pod tomaron a los niños en un viaje a caballo. Todos estaban maravillados y entusiastas de conocer Storm Ends y Jon estaba siendo un gran guía. Él era un ciervo en apariencia pero un lobo de corazón.  
Sansa, Arya y Bran estaban en unas habitaciones que tenía una gran vista.  
-Los he echado mucho de menos- Sansa les dijo a sus hermanos.  
-Yo también, pero han sido años de reestructuración- Bran dijo- Ahora todo está listo.  
-¿Listo?- Arya le preguntó confusa- ¿a qué te refieres?  
-Cinco años han sido suficientes hermana, los reinos deberán ser independientes.  
-¿Es prudente esa decisión Bran?- Sansa preguntó intranquila.  
-Vi el primer consejo de Westeros como mi primera visión como un cuervo de tres ojos hace muchísimo tiempo, por eso acepté ser Rey. Porque sabía que solo serían cinco años.  
Arya no podía creerlo.  
-Estamos bien así, hermano.  
-Storms Ends, está más que listo para ser independiente Arya.  
-Pero eso me convertiría en una Reina- ella dijo nerviosa.  
-Seguirás haciendo lo que haces hoy- Sansa la tranquilizó.  
-¿Cómo funcionará? ¿Dónde vas a vivir?- Arya preguntó.  
-Los siete reinos tendrán sus reyes, todos asistiremos al consejo que se realizará dos veces por año, firmaremos obligándonos a responder al llamado de guerra cuando alguien amenaze la paz que hemos conseguido.  
Gendry y Arya de Storms Ends, Sansa en el Norte, Jaime y Brienne Lannister en Casterly Rock, Yara Greyjoy en las islas de hierro, Samwell Tarly en Highgarden, Robyn Arryn en el Valle y Dorman Martell en Dorne.   
-¿Qué harás tú?  
-Seré el mediador.  
-Has pensado en todo, ¿verdad?- Sansa suspiró.  
-Meera y yo viviremos en Dragonstone.  
-¿Qué creen que padre y madre dirían si nos vieran?- Sansa preguntó.  
-No sé si estarían orgullosos- Arya contestó- pero al menos logramos superar nuestros problemas y estamos más cerca que nunca.  
-Éramos los últimos Stark- Bran respondió- Y ahora estamos llenos. Padre y madre están felices.  
-Eso espero- Arya contestó.

La visita de sus hermanos había terminado, una luna se había ido tan rápido y Arya ya los echaba mucho de menos. Apenas tenían una semana que se habían marchado.  
-Vamos, mi Señora, o tendría que empezar a decir: Mi reina- Gendry decía mientras entraba en sus cámaras.  
-Cállate estúpido- No puedo creer eso.  
-Lo sé, en una luna será la reunión y todos los reinos serán independientes.  
-¿Estás contento con eso?  
-No me encanta la idea, pero si Bran dice que es lo mejor, está bien.  
-Ahora acompáñame, mi Señora, daremos un paseo. Solos.  
Arya levantó la ceja pero le sonrió a su marido y lo siguió. Llegaron a las orillas de la playa. Hoy era un bello día.  
-¡Qué hermosa vista!- Arya dijo mientras observaba el mar.  
-La más hermosa vista, estoy de acuerdo- Gendry dijo mientras la miraba a ella.  
-¿Qué me estás viendo estúpido? Tengo algo en la cara o qué- ella hizo un puchero.  
-Te has vuelto más hermosa con el paso de los años Arya, yo creía que eso era imposible, porque ya eras condenadamente bella.  
Arya tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse.  
-Pff- ella resopló.  
-¿Te imaginaste esto alguna vez? Nosotros con un paquete propio.  
-No sé cuándo me enamoré de ti, probablemente desde que te conocí, pero siempre supe que quería que fueras mi familia- ella respondió.  
-Yo también, pero nunca creí que eso fuera posible. Desde Flea Bottom hasta Storm Ends, quien lo diría.  
-Siempre fuiste el único para mi Gendry.  
-Y tú para mí, Arya.  
-¿Eres feliz?- ella preguntó con miedo.  
-¿Bromeas Arya? Me elegiste, a mí, cuando pudiste casarte con quien quisieras, pero decidiste que yo era el menos estúpido para hacerlo, me diste dos hijos y sigues eligiéndome cada día. Soy el hombre más afortunado.  
-A pesar de que no te hice las cosas fáciles.  
-Cuando has sido fácil tú, mi señora.  
Ellos sonrieron.  
-Quiero más niños Gendry- Arya mencionó como si quisiera más pasteles de limón.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Quiero que este lugar se llene de risas. Como Winterfell cuando crecí. Tuve 5 hermanos, ¿cómo podría quitarle esa bendición a mis hijos?- ella lo envolvió y lo besó.  
-Entonces debemos empezar a trabajar en hacerlos- Gendry dijo con voz ronca.  
Se besaron con pasión, hasta que escucharon una voz que los alcanzaba.  
-Siete infiernos- Ser Davos decía mientras alcabzaba a Jon y corría con Cat en sus brazos- No me estoy haciendo más joven.  
-Abuelo Davos, eres el mejor- Jon, de seis años le dijo.  
Los ojos de Davos se abrieron de emoción.  
-Perdonen la interrupción pero estos niños querían a sus padres- Davos se disculpó.  
-Vamos a correr- Arya gritó y tomó la mano de Jon.  
-Entonces los otros hijos van a tener que esperar hasta la noche- ella le gritó a su marido que se ponía rojo.  
-Eso es bueno muchacho- Davos le dijo.  
-Gracias Davos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por salvarme la vida en Dragonstone hace tanto tiempo, por traerme a Winterfell y permitirme reencontrarme con ella.   
-Ella es especial.  
-Ella me dio la vida que siempre quise.  
-Me alegro mucho que sean felices.  
-Gracias, padre.  
-Hijo- Ser Davos mencionó con los ojos llorosos.  
Ambos se dieron un abrazo mientras Cat quería llorar.

-Vamos Gendry, trae a Cat, quiero que nade por primera vez.  
Gendry se apresuró a alcanzarlos.  
Ser Davos dijo al viento:  
La semilla es fuerte.   
La unión de la Casa Baratheon y Stark que fue prometida desde hace tantos años por fin se cumplió. Y en qué manera.  
Sonrió al escuchar las risas divertidas de Arya, Gendry y sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí: muchas gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos. Si les gustó por favor comenten, gracias a todos.


End file.
